Part time student Full time delinquent!
by GunGREED
Summary: AU, OOC: Two Sakuragaoka Queens meet two unusual transfer students. Little do they know that these transfer students were the infamous delinquents who were expelled in their previous school because of a misunderstanding and they set foot to the grounds of Sakuragaoka with the sole purpose of exacting revenge to the two Queens responsible for their expulsion.
1. Chapter 1: Calm before the storm

**WARNING**: Contains violence and inappropriate language. Read according to your own discretion.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is purely fan made. All K-On! characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: **Calm before the Storm

* * *

Two girls lying on their backs in a stack of old crates, heeding no particular attention to the amount of dust and cobwebs, were taking a short break after beating the boss of a certain gang into pulp. Both of them were lying next to each other. The girl on the left had round brown eyes, shoulder-length dark brown hair with bangs covering her entire field of vision; she wore a black leather jacket with white sleeveless shirt underneath paired with black tattered denim and a Chuck Taylor shoes. She had an unusual hobby of playing with her bangs and suffers from a form of complex when other people make fun of her obsession.

The other girl lying next to the brunette had a crimson hair color with bangs covering her hazel eyes; she dressed in a very peculiar manner in a way that she is often mistook as one of the members of a growing "otaku religion". Today, she wore a gray statement shirt with prints in black and white; her pants seem somewhat loose, embellished with lots of gold colored zippers. She usually wears skate shoes but she made an exception this time by wearing slippers for mobility purposes because she believed that speed is the key factor in winning fights.

Each of them had a total of five piercings, two piercings in each ear and the other one will be decided by the wearer herself depending on her own preference and style. The redhead placed the fifth one on her left eyebrow while the brunette had it on her lower lip.

"Ne, Ricchan… what do you think of the boss of this gang?" said the brunette with hints of boredom in her voice.

"Rumors are somewhat exaggerated. I did not expect that the boss and his lackeys were too weak. Screw the boys and girls who worshipped this fag like a god" the hazel-eyed girl was completely disappointed.

She wanted to vent out her frustrations but the brawl seemed too short and unsatisfactory.

The brunette laughed, she somehow knew how the redhead would respond. She rolled on her left side to face the baffled girl.

"I told you that we should go to a nearby ice cream shop, the sweet flavor of the ice cream will definitely cure your boredom."

Filled with the thoughts of the abundance of the ice cream, the redhead snapped the brunette out of her trance.

The brunette yelped when Ritsu gave her a flick in the forehead much to the former's chagrin.

"Silly, Yui. You know that I hate sweets that much."

Contrary to the popular belief that girls like sweet and fluffy things, Ritsu is nowhere near the stereotype. She dislikes things that are considered to be utterly womanly and she always expressed her dissent that she lived in a wrong country, dominated by a paternalistic mindset.

"You're such a feminist, Ricchan. You should join the cause already. Who knows? Maybe you'll be able to minimize the growing disparity between the two genders?" Yui teased her friend much to the latter's annoyance.

The two continued bickering until they were blinded by the light from the outside. They tried to regain their composure by sitting lazily while simultaneously bending their heads sideways as if ready for another round of the fight.

"Heh… I think our dessert is finally here, Yui. Care to join me in my quest on savoring the last course of the meal?"

"That goes without saying, Ricchan." Yui smiled "I don't want you to hog all the fun by yourself besides I think I want to drop by a near ice cream shop after this fight."

"Ma, ma…." Ritsu chuckled. "I shall accompany you then when this is all over but~"

"….but?" Yui raised her eyebrow.

"Only if you knocked more of these bastards than I have then I might as well treat you a real parfait then."

"That's a promise, Ricchan. Otherwise, I might consider abandoning our friendship." Glints of seriousness are visible in Yui's eyes.

She raised her arms to stretch then proceeds in twisting her shoulders and wrists making a crack sound in the process which signifies her dead seriousness and will do anything even the dirtiest tricks available at hand to win.

* * *

Beautiful cherry blossoms lining side by side in the streets greeting the students of the famous all-girls school going uphill with a soft soothing music playing in the background. The music was just an illusion created by the members of the otaku religion whenever they are trying to fantasize the idea of the exquisitely elites walking gracefully under the sakura trees.

The trees' radiance captured the hearts of many including foreign countries thus the school who enjoyed the privilege of the trees' beauty was a constant guest in television programs. Not only were the trees are worshipped but the school is renowned for producing students of high caliber exuding beauty, grace and excellence in every aspect.

Rumors said that the school has a very strict training similar to the military; the only difference is that weapons of war are nowhere to be found only expensive tea sets and other paraphernalia are used in training girls to fine women are present. It is never unusual if there are girls who exceed the expectations of the school and the two Sakuragaoka Queens are of no exception.

"Ohayou, Akiyama-sama" said the girls in unison. "….Kotobuki-sama."

"Ohayou, minna-san. How have you been?" the girl with blonde hair replied much to the fangirls' delight.

"Ohayou."

The girls squealed when the black-haired girl gave a reply because she is the type who keeps her mouth shut at all times unless something or someone piques her interest. This is a usual scene in the morning and the two queens were somewhat tired of doing it every single day but they need to deal with it until such time that they are no longer held captives within the confines of their school; after all students of Sakuragaoka are required to stay in dormitories to keep track on the students' progress towards living life as fine women in the near future.

"Mugi, you don't have to pretend to be kind at all times. You should ignore those girls right away. "

"Ara…. Mio-chan. You should not insist your ways upon me. I can deal those girls by myself" the blonde chuckled in a sinister tone "….in my very own way."

The black haired girl sighed knowing that convincing the blonde is pointless right from the start. She removed her shoes then kept it inside her locker at the same time replacing it with indoor slippers.

The two queens walked parallel to each other in the hallways, greeted with warm smiles by their ever loyal supporters.

* * *

Class has ended.

Students of Class 2-1 bid farewell to each other; the black haired girl walked towards the direction where Mugi's desk is located who is still busy fixing her stuff.

"Mugi…. I got the chairman's special permission to go out of the campus. If you're not busy, can you keep me company?"

"Ara…. I'm glad that you personally invited me to go with you. Well then, shall we call this our very first date?" the blonde smiled; she definitely enjoys teasing the black haired queen.

"You and your nonsense; I don't understand the way you're thinking." the taller girl shrugged.

"That is so mean; we were best friends since first year. You should have atleast a single idea of how my mind works, Mio-chan" she smiled wryly "but I hope along the way, something good happens."

Mugi's voice reminded Mio that the former is up to something but she brushed it off knowing that this is just part of the blonde's silly demeanors to look like a seer.

"Ma…. There's no way something extraordinary will happen, Mugi" the girl frowned, "after all, Sakuragaoka is nothing but a spectrum of monochrome colors."

**_To be continued._**

* * *

**Some (useful?) information not included in the text:**

Sakuragaoka is an all-girls high school known for producing fine women in the line. Akiyama Mio and Kotobuki Tsumugi are two famous figures in their school; excelling in all fields including tea ceremonies, traditional sports and other things that are considered to be part of women's duty in the society. Because of the school's strict adherence to the traditional values and customs the training is harsh but after enduring all the hardships, students are guaranteed success.

Meanwhile Ritsu and Yui belonged to a public school; and because of their silly antics and unladylike behavior, they are considered to be problem children. Nevertheless, these two delinquents never harm the weak but despite their display of seemingly good intentions; their actions are often misunderstood as acts of intimidation.

**A/N:**

I just wrote this out of whim when drawing and playing video games are not enough to cure my boredom. I am really sorry if there are some grammar mistakes along the way because English is not my native language and this is my very first fanfiction. I'm nowhere near to those people who could project their feelings through writing but I hope you'll find this story satisfying. Rate and review please. Your reviews will help me on the process and I will appreciate if someone will point out some points for improvement. Thank you very much.

By the way, regarding to Ritsu's hair color; yes, it's crimson. She dyed her hair while Yui just keep it the way it is. Both of them had piercings to look somewhat intimidating yet they just want to be different from the rest of the girls.

Second chapter is up!


	2. Chapter 2: Two Monsoons

**WARNING**: Contains violence and inappropriate language. Read according to your own discretion.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is purely fan made. All K-On! characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: **Two Monsoons

* * *

When the two queens walked past the alley, they were greeted by thugs of a weaker gang.

"Oujo-chan. Where do you think you're going?" said the thug with a pink mohawk.

"Ladies like you should not be in this dangerous place" Another thug showed up with a burger in his hand "Come now~" grabbing another bite "we will take you to a much safer place."

Mio took a glimpse of the number of the thugs.

_Damn, they're almost 30! I don't have problems dealing with them but I have Mugi with me. She can't fight these lowlifes by herself! I can't make a careless move…_

"Sorry boys, we are quite busy. It's a shame that we have to refuse your offer." the blonde replied in a soft voice.

"Oya, oujo-chan. It is bad to refuse someone's help, don't you agree?" a bulky figure showed up from behind the two queens, he whispered something to the blonde's ears audible enough to be heard by the other queen "Re-sis-tance is fu-tile. Whether you like it or not, the two of you will come along with us. This is oyabun's orders."

The thugs surrounded the Sakuragaoka queens, smiling sheepishly knowing that the girls are clearly at a disadvantage.

The black haired girl tried to resist when the bulky figure grabbed her wrist, but the seemingly difference in the amount of strength led to her unanimous defeat.

They were successful in capturing the queens without breaking much sweat; they tied the girls in their backs tightly so that they will give up their attempts to escape then they proceed on walking towards the direction of the riverbed.

"Where are you going to take us?" Mio interrupted.

"You're going to meet our oyabun in an old abandoned warehouse." The thug replied.

"How long will it take us to reach the destination?" the black haired queen said showing hints of impatience in her aloof voice.

"Don't be impatient, oujo-chan. Sooner or later; we will get there in no time if you just keep your mouth shut!"

* * *

Long before they know, the warehouse is right in front of their face. One thug with a skinny build opened the gate; dusts begun to linger in the air.

"Oyabun, we brought the girls that you've requested!" the bulky figure shouted, his voice echoing throughout the warehouse.

He threw the girls in the floor similar to an offering to a deity. The black haired queen grimaced when she hit the floor so hard but she could not let out a cry.

"Mugi…." The taller girl whispered, "I'm really sorry. If not because of me, you won't be in this kind of situation." Her voice filled with regret.

"It's okay, Mio-chan. It's not your fault..." the blonde tried to cheer the other girl "besides, we did not see this coming. I'll feel bad if you're the only one caught in this unfortunate situation."

Mio was perplexed by the blonde's answers. She should be mad at her but instead she wanted to be part of it! Mugi was indeed a strange girl.

"But~" Mio tried to protest but they were interrupted when they heard a voice laughing boisterously.

"Good job, boys! Job well done!" Hints of sarcasm are present from an unknown speaker.

"Thanks for your hardwork!" Another voice added.

The thugs stared each other in confusion; this is definitely not their boss's voice to begin with. Two figures appeared in top of the crates. The Sakuragaoka queens looked up above and they can see two girls in slender build.

_Are these girls the leaders of the gang? It can't be. No girl is capable enough in overpowering men let alone that they look like the same age as us!_

The one who complimented the thugs first was the redhead while standing next to her left was the brunette. The brunette jumped over the crates, landing in front of the captives. It was approximately 15 feet from the crates when she jumped off the ground and she showed no signs of pain from the impact.

Mio could not believe her own eyes. She was dumbfounded because she did not expect that girls like these two do exist within the realms of the society.

"Nice stunt you pulled out there, partner." The redhead also jumped from the top without flinching but because of her miscalculations, the crates started tumbling down.

"What the?!" the redhead exclaimed.

Without wasting any time, the two obliterated the falling crates with their powerful combinations consisting of punches and kicks.

Surprised by the girls' actions and the fact that they were about to be buried by the crates alive, Mio's consciousness started to fade gradually while Mugi was the first one to pass out.

_I will definitely remember the faces of these girls for sure. By the time I got my senses back, I will let these girls pay… __**Sometime I'm sure**__…_

Long after that, Mio went unconscious. The two tried to regain their composure once again.

"Baka, Ricchan! That was very dangerous! You should not copy other's actions if you're certain to fail!" the brunette was furious from the redhead's recklessness.

"Damn you, Yui! It's not my fault. Y-you were the first to perform such irrational stunt in front of these bastards! You just wanted all the fame by yourself!" Ritsu tried to make herself sound faultless. "Y-you fame monster!"

The two kept arguing with each other until they decided to form a truce.

"Now, now. We have an unfinished business with you folks better yet give us some satisfactory performance" the redhead smiled frivolously "otherwise we'll break your bones badly if you can't come up to our expectations."

The boys shivered in despair. They recognized these two girls standing in front of them, they were the ones who were feared by the local gangs and they even made their name even in the farthest part of Japan. That is how infamous these two were and it is given that they will stood no chance against the duo. No, it is inevitable and that shows the cruelty of the so-called fate.

"…gods, how can we, mere mortals, be of service?" the bulky-figured man trembled in fear.

The duo stared each other in disbelief.

"What?! They even call us gods nowadays? This is ridiculous!"

"Ma, ma… Ricchan." Yui tried to sound calmly. "This is just an exaggeration. This guy just wanted to flatter us with nonsense so that we will leave them unscathed."

"Good job, Yui!" The redhead exclaimed. "I almost fell from their trap. Good thing I have someone like you who could see through things."

Yui blushed. She is not used to be complimented by others. Like Ritsu, they find it somewhat uncomfortable. They are trying their utmost best not to attract much attention yet their peculiarity render their efforts useless.

* * *

The fight seem one sided. The two emerged victorious.

"That did not cure my boredom at all!" The redhead was about to cry from disappointment.

"Well, atleast they tried their very best to keep us entertained until the end." The brunette smiled nonchalantly, "We'll spare them for now."

The two looked at the two unconscious girls lying in a fetal position still tied in ropes.

"Oh my…. These girls were so unfortunate to be entangled in this kind of situation."

"Ne, Ricchan. What should we do to them? Shall we take them to the police?" Yui suggested. "It appears that they were taken hostage by these scums for whatever purpose it may serve."

"Taken hostage?" the redhead grinned with sparks on her eyes "This is it, Yui!"

Yui was taken aback from Ritsu's enthusiasm; she knew that nothing good will come out from the redhead's scheme.

"Well, Ricchan… I think that is not a very good idea you have there."

"Why not? I don't mean that we need to play as heroes, silly!" The redhead wrapped her right arm on the brunette's neck. "Come on, these girls are rich and maybe they'll thank us endlessly by giving us some small amount of money they have in their pockets."

Ritsu tried to impersonate the unconscious girls' supposed actions with enthusiasm.

"Arigatou, Ritsu-sama… Yui-sama" the redhead said girlishly while clasping her hands near her face while simultaneously blinking unrealistically.

"Ricchan…." Tears start to form in Yui's eyes. "I never thought you would come up with a brilliant idea! We were definitely low in cash and if we're still penniless by next week, we will end up as beggars in the streets. I don't want Ui to live in the streets!" the brunette bellowed.

"Now, now Yui. Crying will get us nowhere." Ritsu patted the brunette's head. "We need to finish this job already and leave those girls nearby the police station. We'll leave something like a clue so that they can find us whenever they are ready to give their thanks."

"I know!" the brunette lifted her index finger "How about we'll leave our school IDs then?" she said enthusiastically. "But I don't have it with me…"

"That ain't a problem, private!" The redhead pointed her thumb on her chest, "Leave it to your oh-so reliable Captain Ritsu!"

* * *

The two carried the girls on their backs and they went to a nearby police station located near the riverbed.

"Ricchan, how should we notify the police without making a ruckus?" the brunette asked.

"We'll just scream and run away, Yui." The redhead smiled confidently.

"Well, I leave that screaming part to you then…"

Ritsu rehearsed her lines first before notifying the police with a scream.

"Tasukete! Dare ga… tasukete!"

The sleeping officer was awakened by the voice and she went to the scene where the voice came from; she held out her gun but she saw nothing but a dog urinating in the post.

"Damn those kids! Playing pranks with the police! This is not funny to begin with." Flames can be seen in the officer's eyes due to rage. Before she went back to the station, she saw two girls lying unconsciously on the side of the station.

"What the… this is serious! I thought it was a prank." The officer took the girls inside the station.

"That should do the trick, Yui." said the voice coming from the garbage bin.

"Y-yeah! That was great, Ricchan!" added by a voice coming from a large box.

The redhead smiled smugly, "We'll just wait and kiss goodbye to poverty!"

**_To be continued._**

* * *

**Some (useful?) information not included in the text:**

The reason why Ritsu and Yui beat the boss and his gang is that Ui's friend was mobbed and beaten by these very people. Seeing Ui cried because of the current state of her friend in the hospital, the two decided to take the gang down until their operations will cease for eternity.

On the other hand, the Sakuragaoka queens went to the town to buy materials for the upcoming school festival. Unfortunately, the thugs cornered and captured them; taking them to an old abandoned warehouse upon the request of their boss.

The boss was already beaten outside of town; the duo crushed their phones badly to halt any further communications between his lackeys. Nevertheless, this is the first encounter of the Sakuragaoka queens and the delinquents. Mio mistook the delinquents as the leaders of the gang and she vowed that she would avenge Mugi and herself for their untimely abduction. When the queens went unconscious, the duo beat the thugs but spared them for their efforts of keeping them entertained. Seeing the queens lying on the floor, they decided to take them to the police station with the hopes of repaying them by the time they regained their consciousness.

**A/N:**

I know that this turned out to be ridiculous but I decided to take this route instead. Rate and review please, I appreciate if someone out there will spend their time writing (harsh?) comments regarding this story so I can make alterations or improvements. Thank you very much for reading this.

I included Japanese words in the text. So if anyone would like to know what those words mean, well, here it is:

-Oujo-chan: young lady

-Oyabun: Japanese word for boss or the head of the yakuza.

-Tasukete: means help.

-Dare ga… tasukete: roughly translated to "Someone help me!"

As for the the pairing, I have not decided on that part because along the way I might change my mind depending on my mood. Feel free to ask questions if you have one. Third chapter is up!


	3. Chapter 3: Second Encounter

**WARNING**: Contains violence and inappropriate language. Read according to your own discretion.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is purely fan made. All K-On! characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: **Second Encounter

* * *

The queens finally regained their consciousness. By the time they took hold of their senses, the two looked around to see where they are currently spending their time aside from the warehouse; and when they were greeted by the officer-in-charge, Mio was relieved to see that they're already safe from harm.

"How are you girls feeling?" the officer asked with a concerned look in her face, "Are you hurt? Would you like us to take you to a nearby hospital?"

"Thank you for the concern, officer-san." The black haired queen replied, "I'm perfectly fine but I think my friend needs further assessment."

"Ara… Mio-chan…" the blonde cleared her throat to sound coherent, "It's rude to dismiss me as one of the weaklings besides I'm feeling better now."

"Well if that is the case, would you like to talk about what really happened to the two of you and how you ended up here near the station?" the officer said with hints of concern on her tone, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself… I'm Yoshinaga Hirose" stretching her hand for a handshake.

The serious queen shook hands with her while Mugi just bowed her head when Hirose was about to offer a handshake; later, the two exchanged pleasantries with the officer.

The queens tried to explain detail by detail of what really happened before they were left unconscious near the station.

Hirose rested her chin on her hand, "I see…" she paused to synthesize all the information shared by the queens. "So you claim that the leaders of the gang who abducted you are girls."

The queens shook their heads in agreement.

"Well, we need something like a picture to start tracking down the girls. Can you give me the details or their distinct features?"

Mio raised her hand but instead of giving the officer the details she requested, she drew a portrait of the culprits as far as she could remember.

"Wow! You're really good at this, Akiyama-san." Hirose remarked, "We can definitely catch these girls quickly. We'll send them to a social worker so that they can undergo rehabilitation and change for the common good."

Mio blushed but she managed to conceal it through her firm responses indicating that she is not affected by the officer's remarks.

Mugi on the other hand started tapping her shoes on the floor out of boredom. She noticed something odd on the sound she created as if something is stuck on her shoe's sole. When she checked her shoe, there's an ID attached to it thanks to the bubblegum.

"Ara… I think we hit the jackpot." Mugi chuckled.

"What do you mean Mugi?" the black haired girl was perplexed on the blonde's outburst. "Have you figured out something relevant regarding this case?"

"You see… I have this thing stuck in my shoe."

Mio's eyes widened. They definitely hit the jackpot! It's a picture of one of the culprits of the kidnapping incident that they were caught in. The girl in the photo is a student of a certain public school composed mostly of middle class students.

"Ritsu…" was the first word that came out from Mio's mouth after scrutinizing the ID card.

"Strange is it, Mio-chan?" Mugi added, "After all, this girl does not have a surname printed in her ID."

"Maybe she was disowned by her own family?" Hirose surmised the given possibilities that the girl on the photo might be in.

The three continued their staring session until one of them broke the silence.

"Ano… Can we proceed on tracking down these girls?" the blonde said boldly, "I want to return this ID to its owner."

* * *

"Ne, ne Ricchan…" Yui smiled sheepishly, "Do you think those girls will be able to see your ID?"

"Of course, idiot!" the redhead answered with brimming confidence, "I made sure that the gum will do its job! Have faith on me, will ya?"

The brunette nodded in response and she wolfed down the parfait that Ritsu bought for her because she won the bet of taking down more thugs than Ritsu had.

"Look, Ricchan!" Yui pointed her finger on the glass window, "There sure are lots of police cars parked right in front of this ice cream shop."

"Nani!" the redhead exclaimed, "Maybe there is a criminal on the loose!"

"Judging by the number of the police cars, I think this criminal has a large bounty in his head", the brunette assumed, "…maybe he's worth millions!"

"Shit! I can't keep up with the suspense!" the redhead almost fell from her seat. "I think Kami-sama heard our prayers!"

"Captain."

"Private."

The two of them looked at each other's eyes with tears forming under the eyelids; they fell under a trance, enjoying the very image of them and Ui living life in luxury. Yui imagined herself buying two hectares of land filled with sweets while Ritsu on the other hand rides a black Suzuki GSX – R 600 motorbike. Ui was a famous hairdresser and she became a living icon that grants the people their wish to usurp the very definition of beauty.

* * *

"Freeze!"

"Eh…?" Ritsu was startled.

"Ano… Ricchan…" the brunette gulped, "We are surrounded."

"What?! Did they mistook us for someone else?" the redhead muttered.

"I said freeze!" the lady officer forcefully pinned the redhead on the table.

"Oy, oy. What is the meaning of this?" Ritsu protested, "Do we look like criminals to you?"

"Y-y-yeah!" the brunette stuttered, "We are just highschool girls enjoying the atmosphere of eating a parfait."

"No need to resist, kidnappers!" the officer's tone became threatening, "The two of you are guilty of charges related to abduction!"

_Huh? What is she talking about? Kidnappers? Abduction? What is fucking wrong with the police these days?_

The officer continued, at the same time clearing her throat, "You abducted two girls from Sakuragaoka and you tried to take them as hostages for ransom purposes. We knew that both of you are pretty low in cash - we checked your background, ladies."

"Wah..? Who told you that we're kidnappers?" Ritsu tried to struggle from the officer's grip.

"There are witnesses." The officer replied.

"Who were the witnesses?" Yui asked.

"Of course, the victims themselves! They saw your faces and allegedly identified you two as the culprits." She pulled something out of her pocket, "Plus, you left something valuable that could point out to your crime."

The plan to extort money from the rich girls backfired. The duo fell in despair.

"But this is definitely a misunderstanding, officer!" the brunette raised her voice, "We saved those girls from those guys!"

"Yeah! How dare you accused us with the crime we did not commit!" the redhead tried to support her friend's statement "This is perjury! Slander! Verbal abuse! Torturing our vulnerable minds and souls!"

The customers fixed their gaze to the alleged suspects of kidnapping, murmuring something much to the duo's disgust.

_"Poor girls… I know that life is hard but to think that they would resort to crime is unimaginable!"_

_"Yeah… Maybe their parents did not take parenthood seriously."_

_"Naah… Kids nowadays are rebellious. If I were their father, I would definitely smack them hard enough until they learn their lesson."_

_"Hahahaha! Talking about parenting shit when you don't even have a girlfriend! What nerve you have there!"_

_"S-shut up! I am a busy person besides money is more important than love, fool!"_

The redhead clenched her fist; she was almost fed up with the people talking behind their backs even though the customers intended to sympathize with them.

But for Ritsu, it was an insult; judging them without taking into consideration the truth behind the incident. They just spout words whenever they feel like; that's how selfish the adults were. She took a glance at her partner who is trembling in rage despite her seemingly calm outward appearance. The redhead knew that the brunette's wrath is the first thing to be avoided even though she and Yui are on par with each other.

"Officer..." Ritsu interrupted, "Can we continue this talking in another place where there are no civilians at sight?"

Hirose looked at the redhead's serious face, "Sure. We'll continue this at the juvenile detention center."

_What the fuck?! That is definitely not a good place to hang out!_

"Well… maybe we can't complain about the location, right officer? Because whether we like it or not, you'll still take us to that place to confess the crime we did not commit." Ritsu crossed her arms, "But before you take us there, would you mind buying another parfait for my partner?"

The officer did not bother to ask the redhead about the reason. She signaled her subordinates to heed the girl's request.

* * *

After ten minutes, the shop's special parfait was served to the duo's table. Yui was glad; judging from the brunette's actions of wolfing down her second parfait, it seems that she had already cooled down thanks to Ritsu's efforts.

"So… Can we continue this talk in the detention center?" the officer interrupted.

The two knew that resistance is futile and nobody will listen to them even if they tried to give logical explanations; they obediently submit theirselves to the police.

Walking with eyes closed, Ritsu smirked.

_I am not going to play as hero of justice anymore._

The two proceed their way towards the police car waiting outside. Before they entered the vehicle, Yui and Ritsu exchanged glares to the two Sakuragaoka Queens standing outside the entrance of the ice cream shop in a fair distance. The delinquents smirked and muttered something in unison.

_"Sometime, I'm sure…. We're going to find a way to __**crush**__ you!"_

The police officer shoved the accused to the car. The queens watched the car go by until it's out of their sight.

"Mugi, did they say something before they entered the police car?"

"Ara… That was just your imagination, Mio-chan. I saw nothing but faces begging for help."

"Is that so? Well, it can't be helped since those two girls are on a slump."

The blonde smirked because she was able to figure out the message left by the delinquents even though it is very impossible to hear it considering the fair amount of distance between the queens and the accused. But Kotobuki Tsumugi was a strange girl; her extraordinary abilities are to be feared!

_"We will wait for the time that you will exact your revenge upon us…. Ritsu… Hirasawa Yui…"_

**_To be continued._**

* * *

**Some (useful?) information not included in the text:**

Ritsu and Yui are currently suffering from financial problems due to their inability to engage in parsimony. The redhead spends her allowance on a local arcade while the brunette indulges herself in sweets. Although Ui is a very reliable person; sometimes, she spoiled the two too much which led to their untimely bankruptcy. The three (Ritsu, Yui and Ui) lived together in a small apartment. Even though the Hirasawa sisters were orphaned in a very tender age, someone in the alias of **SYDD **is taking care of them through providing financial needs. But as of this month, their benefactor was not able to send the money and that is why the trio is in a verge of living life as beggars.

Regarding how the delinquents were traced. The police gave posters with the duo's face on it. They were able to attract the media and because of the influence of the Sakuragaoka Queens' families, tracking someone is just a piece of cake.

**A/N:**

Fourth chapter is up! I hope the transition of the story is okay although I admit that the dialogues seemed unrealistic. I disliked adding OCs but I think I'll take this as an exception although they will be playing just the minor parts from the rest of this story. Thank you very much for reading. Don't forget to rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble after trouble

**WARNING**: Contains violence and inappropriate language. Read according to your own discretion.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is purely fan made. All K-On! characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: **Trouble after trouble

* * *

"Now… Confess your crimes otherwise we'll take you to a rehabilitation center", the sturdy-looking officer demanded.

"How many times do we have to tell you that we're innocent!" the redhead insisted, "We are also victims here!"

"Then how can you explain this, lady?" he took out Ritsu's ID, "Just a mere coincidence?"

"Well, we have a good explanation for that…" the redhead nervously replied.

"_Yui, help me here! Don't just stare there and do nothing, idiot!_"

"Yes, Captain!" the brunette instinctively gave her friend a salute, "Officer-san… Regarding Ricchan's ID, we intended to use it as a clue so that the girls will track us… and to extort money from the girls."

"Extorting money… from the girls?" he reiterated.

The redhead face palmed herself upon hearing the brunette's answer. "B-baka!" she jokingly strangled Yui due to the brunette's honesty.

"Oi, stop! You two, stop it right now!" The officer panicked.

"Damn you, Yui!" the redhead let out a cry, "You just added fuel to the fire!"

"But Ricchan… That's what we have agreed earlier." Yui said calmly as if she was not affected with the redhead's immediate reaction.

"What?! I did not remember saying something like that, stupid!"

"…."

"Because of what you have said, we are most likely to be taken to the rehab!" Ritsu bellowed.

"W-what!?" the brunette was clearly oblivious to the gravity of her earlier statement but it was too late to take her words back.

"That does it!" the officer interrupted, "Kidnapping and extorting money from the girls are serious crimes; we will definitely take you to the rehab!"

"Officer-sama!" the duo prostrate theirselves before the man, "We will do anything! Anything! Just don't take us to that place!"

"No." He answered assertively. "If we just let you go right now, who knows what you two will be capable of in the near future? Perhaps you'll become hard criminals."

"That can't be, officer-sama…" Yui protested, "me and Ricchan still have plans for our future. We will never do such things, we promise."

_Good job, Yui! Keep doing it until the officer gives up on the idea of sending us to the rehab._

The officer looked at the duo; he could not resist Yui's innate ability to persuade people - her not so secret puppy eyes.

He sighed, "Fine. I will let you go for now but if I hear that the two of you are stirring another trouble, I will not overlook your actions anymore and you're going to the rehab. " He raised his voice and closed the distance between their eyes similar to what the officers do to their subordinates when waiting for a reply. "Do you copy?!"

"Aye aye, sir!" the two replied in unison while saluting to the man in front of them.

* * *

"Whew! That was close, Ricchan." Yui wiped the sweat in her forehead.

The redhead ignored her.

"Are you still mad?" the brunette poked the shorter girl's back.

"Silly! Who wouldn't be mad?" Ritsu faced Yui, establishing eye contact.

Hazel met chocolate. The two rarely make an eye contact with each other not until they want to express their seriousness in the matter.

"…."

"…."

The redhead sighed, giving up on the idea of ignoring the brunette all day.

"I want to eat curry." Ritsu blurted.

"Eh…?"

"I said I want to eat curry." She repeated.

"But Ricchan…" Yui paused, "I only have 100 yen with me."

"Buy me a drink then." The redhead demanded.

"O-okay. Uhmm… I know a vending machine that sells drinks in a cheaper price; they also sell a curry drink", the brunette pointed her index finger to the direction towards a dark alley.

"A curry drink over there?"

"Yeah… Over there."

Without further ado, the two walked towards the dark alley to buy the cheap drink that Yui claimed to exist.

* * *

"Tasukete! Tasukete kudasai!"

The officer in patrol rushed towards a middle aged woman begging for help.

"What's wrong, Madaam?" the officer inquired.

"Please help me!" the woman cried, "My bag was stolen! My money, ATM and credit cards are there!"

"Where did the thief go?"

The woman pointed the direction towards a dark alley. The officer immediately ran towards the place and the woman followed him in his back.

* * *

"Oi, Yui", the redhead broke the silence between them, resting her head on her arms while following the brunette's lead, "…are we there yet?"

"Y-yes, Ricchan…" the brunette replied, her knees trembling, "We'll just have to walk a little more…"

"But we're walking like forever! All I see are cats and trash around!" she complained.

Yui lied on the fact that she knew the vending machine's location. She heard rumors but she did not believe on it, dismissing it as utterly irrelevant and unworthy to check out. If she admit to the redhead that she lied about the existence of the curry drink who knows what will happen to her? Ritsu might kill her!

"Just a little ~"

Yui was knocked off from her knees; she fell on the ground so hard.

"Ouch! That hurts, bastard!" the brunette yelped. She glared to the man who bumped her.

The man nervously looked at both directions and left the two immediately.

"That fag was so rude!" Ritsu offered her hand to the brunette.

Yui gladly accepted her offer, "Y-yeah… He didn't even bother to apologize."

"Hmm… What's this?" Ritsu picked something on the ground, "A bag? That man left something so valuable, how careless can he become?"

The two checked the bag's contents.

"Holy shit!" Ritsu gasped, "There are lots of cards in here!"

"T-there's a 100,000 yen in here too!" Yui added.

Just as they are about to return the wallet to the bag, the police officer arrived.

"H-hold it right there!"

The delinquents looked in the direction where the voice came from. There was a man in glasses with a woman in her thirties beside him.

"Officer, that's my bag!" the woman blurted out.

"So you two are accomplices of that thief, huh?"

"N-no way! We just happened to pick this bag on the ground!" Ritsu stuttered, "W-we're about to turn this over to the police, right Yui?"

Yui did not answer; she was certain that she and Ritsu will keep the money to sustain their physiologic needs.

_Yui, you jerk! We're getting trouble after trouble because of you!_

The man pulled the bag away from Ritsu's grasp and handed it to its owner.

The woman thanked the officer. Before she left the three, she gave him a peck in his cheek much to the officer's delight.

"W-well…" the officer tried to justify the woman's actions, "don't take it the other way around… she was just thanking me."

"No… You look like you wanted more." Ritsu smirked.

"Unfortunately, she ditched you after getting her bag back." Yui added, "You fox!"

The man flustered, "S-stop it! We'll continue this when we get to the station."

"But officer!" the redhead tried to protest, "This is definitely a misunderstanding!"

"No buts!" the man handcuffed the delinquents, "You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

"Noooooo!" the two cried in despair.

**_To be continued._**

* * *

**Some (useful?) information not included in the text:**

Yui happened to hear rumors about the legend of the curry drink which brings good luck and fortune to the ones who drink it at a price of 50 yen. She intended to look for it but she suddenly gave up on the idea because she hates spicy things. When Ritsu demanded to buy her a drink, she was reminded of the drink's legend and guided the redhead towards a dark alley.

**A/N:**

Another yet ridiculous chapter far from the scheme of exacting revenge to the queens. Thanks for reading, rate and review if you have time. Chapter 5 is up!


	5. Chapter 5: Land of the beasts

**WARNING**: Contains violence and inappropriate language. Read according to your own discretion.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is purely fan made. All K-On! characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: **Land of the beasts

* * *

"Ui-!" the brunette bawled, disrupting the peaceful slumber of the birds as they sailed by.

"Damn you, bastard! Take us back to the city!" Ritsu grabbed the man by his collar.

"I-I can't do it, madam…" the cowardly looking man in blue stripes shuddered in fear, "this is the police's orders. I'm just an ordinary seafarer doing his job."

"What kind of rehabilitation center is located in an isolated island?" she continued, "It sounds suspicious! It looks like a prison keeping the world's nastiest criminals alive!"

"W-well, I do agree that I find the rehab's location weird but my superiors said that a legendary social worker is working there."

"_Legendary….?_" The brunette's attention was caught by the man's word.

"You see… they told me that even the most dangerous juvenile delinquents who were sent there returned like tamed beasts in no time."

"I-impossible!" the redhead lost her balance, "You're telling us that we'll be thrown in a lion's den?!"

"Sailor-san…" Yui finally joined their conversation, "don't you think it's too much for us to be under such monster's care?"

"I-I'm sorry!" he lowered his head to express his sincerest apology in refusing to help them; "I wish I could help you guys but if I do, I'll be in serious trouble. I hope you'll understand!"

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

"So we've meet again, ladies", the officer in charge of their previous interrogation sheepishly smiled.

"Um…eh… Hello, Mr. Officer." The redhead nervously replied.

"Ano… Officer-sama… We have a good explanation for this." The brunette added.

"I just averted my eyes on you for a little bit and here you are again, causing another trouble!" he leaned closer to the two, "So do you have a good excuse for this?!"

The two were frightened on the officer's action; they couldn't mince any words to make a sound explanation.

He let out a huge sigh, "You girls remind me of a certain someone from eight years ago…"

"Eh….?"

"You see… that person is a frequent guest in this detention center. Day after day, she's stirring up another trouble; the police had already given up on her. Nevertheless, she was a good person, but her ways were extreme. One time, she saw a kid being bullied by unruly highschoolers; she rushed to the kid's aid and ended up beating them to death."

The sturdy-looking officer continued his tale for minutes; he was very enthusiastic about it but the two were already dozing off.

"Hey! Were you listening to me?!"

The duo fell on their seats, "O-of course, officer-sama!" They replied altogether.

"Was it about a girl… who… uh… ahm…" Ritsu tried to recall what the officer said but failed miserably much to her embarrassment.

"You girls are hopeless…" he sighed again, "I was about to let you go but it turns out that you need to be disciplined."

"W-wait, officer-sama!"

He stuffed his hands on the pocket, "Starting today, you're going to the rehabilitation center. I'll contact my subordinate to make necessary preparations to transport you there."

"Why you! You're not taking us anywhere!" Ritsu exclaimed.

The redhead rushed towards the man and was about to land a blow in his nape when the officer caught Ritsu's fist and knocked her hard enough on the ground. The redhead immediately lost her consciousness from the counterattack.

"Give up, lady." He demanded, "You're hundred years too early to challenge me."

He switched his gaze to the brunette who was dumbfounded on the fact that the Great Ritsu did not stood a chance. She began to sweat profusely, thinking that she would be lying next to her best friend any moment from now.

_This is bad! This is bad! If I'm going to attack now, who knows what will happen to me?!_

"Lady, are you going to resort to violence like what your friend did?"

"N-no way, officer! I'm not like Ricchan…" the brunette's voice was trembling, "I'm willing to go to the rehab without further resistance."

"Good. I'm going to carry your friend now, just follow me from behind."

_Gomen ne… Ricchan…_

He carried Ritsu by his shoulder then he opened the door when he noticed that the brunette was not taking a step at all.

"Oi, are you-"

The officer turned his head to check what's happening to the brunette and was surprised to see that the girl was already on midair doing a roundhouse kick of the century. Yui was able to hit him hard on the nape followed by a drop kick in his head to ensure that he will be temporarily disabled by the attack thus she will use this opportunity to escape with her unconscious best friend. The officer fell face down in the floor together with Ritsu.

"Yatta!" she snapped her fingers loud enough to proclaim her victory against her foe. She rushed to her friend who already suffered two concussions - one from the officer and the other was from Yui's sneak attack though the brunette never intended to add more injuries to the redhead.

"Gomen ne, Ricchan…" she muttered, "I never wanted to use you as bait but you left me with no choice!"

Surely, Ritsu will definitely kill Yui if she learned that the brunette was using her all along and took advantage of the redhead's recklessness to perform a sneak attack.

She slipped her arm around Ritsu's shoulders to support her friend while walking when suddenly the officer grabbed the brunette from her waist and performed a German suplex.

Unfortunately, Ritsu was also caught by the attack thus adding another concussion on her list. The brunette flinched and later on, she lost her consciousness from the impact.

"I let my guard down for a second and all this happened in just a blink of an eye." He muttered, "This kid is more dangerous than she looks… "

He carried the girls by his shoulders then made his way to the elevator. He pressed the button to the basement and it took them atleast 12 seconds before they reached the underground.

"I see you were having a hard time dealing with those girls, Kumacchi." Said the woman standing alongside a black sedan, expecting for their arrival.

"Yeah… They were no ordinary girls to begin with…" he paused, "they were definitely aiming for my neck all along, good thing I trained it hard enough to withstand such blow. If I were an ordinary civilian, I might be killed by that kid's attack."

"Just as expected from an S-class mercenary like you." She twirled her hair in a seductive manner, "It's a shame that you quit the military during your prime."

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"Uhm… Excuse me, ladies…" the sailor tried to wake the two who were sleeping soundly, "we're here already."

The girls wiped any traces of drool in their face before stepping out of the boat.

"So that building over there is the rehab center, huh?" Ritsu chuckled.

"Is that the rehab?" Yui raised her eyebrow, "It looks too old for a center to reform the delinquents!"

"Ma…. they say you should never judge a book by its cover, Yui.", the redhead told her friend. "Oy, sailor. Thank -"

The sailor was nowhere in sight.

"Oh shit! Where did that dumbass go?"

"Ricchan, look! Over there!"

The moment that they found the sailor, he was already riding a white jet ski leaving the two behind.

"I'm gonna skin that coward alive!" the redhead exclaimed furiously.

"Don't' worry, Ricchan… We still have the b-"

When they turn around to check their only hope for escape, there were already wild animals on the boat, ripping it apart. They noticed the girls when Yui stepped on a twig, creating a loud creaking sound that caught the hungry animals' attention.

"Yui, you bastard! I'm going to kill you this time!"

"Ricchan… I did not mean it.", the brunette smiled nervously, "Hora, it's very dark and they don't even have street lamps in here."

The two ran like there's no tomorrow away from the animals that were chasing them like hell. The chase ended when they managed to reach the rehab and they fell on their knees, panting heavily after escaping from the hands of death.

**_To be continued._**

* * *

**Some (useful?) information not included in the text:**

The two were sent on the rehabilitation center located in an isolated island of Japan. It took them 7 hours to reach their destination, traveling at a turtle speed. Not long after they set foot on the shore, the sailor ditched them and escaped from the island using a jet ski which was hidden somewhere in the bushes. The two were about to use the boat to escape when the beasts started to ransack it to check for food but found nothing. They were chased because of the brunette's carelessness and they ran like hell until they managed to reach the rehab which is approximately 8.5 kilometers away from the sea.

**A/N:**

Sorry if it's another nonsensical chapter but I promise that 2-3 chapters from now, the duo will be commencing their quest for revenge. Another OC by the nickname of Kumacchi, the officer who interrogated the two and the one who gave the delinquents a hard knock out. Rate and review if you have time. Thank you very much. Chapter 6 is up!


	6. Chapter 6: Expectations

**WARNING**: Contains violence and inappropriate language. Read according to your own discretion.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is purely fan made. All K-On! characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: **Expectations

* * *

**-Mio's P.O.V-**

I was woken up by the sun whose rays are seeping out of the window. I look to my side to check the clock; 'damn' it was already late in the morning. I sigh softly, knowing that I'll be going to school in an empty stomach.

I shift my gaze to my roommate who is still sleeping soundly like an innocent child in her mother's arms.

I gently rub her back, "Mugi, it's already late. We still have class", I said.

She turns to her other side, "Just give me one more minute, Mio-chan."

She has difficulty waking up by herself so she needs me to do it in her stead. This is our usual routine in the morning, though it becomes tedious as days go by, but surprisingly, I've gotten used to it.

"No, we'll be late if I let you do as you please." I continue my persistence to wake her up until she gives up.

She rubs her eyes similar to a cat then she smiled at me, "Ohayou, Mio-chan."

I smiled back, "Ohayou, Mugi."

I watch her as she gently slip out her bed, revealing her nice curves and porcelain-like skin. She has an unusual habit of sleeping with just underwear, I asked her about it and she said that she doesn't feel comfortable wearing pajamas.

She can walk naked in the hallways if she desires it but I always stop her from doing so because it will attract more unnecessary attention from those annoying girls.

She walked toward my direction and leaned closer to my face, establishing eye contact in the process. She cupped my face with her hand and she wiped something near my mouth, "You got a drool in your face, Mio-chan", she smiled sheepishly.

My face reddened in embarrassment; surely, Mugi can say things quite boldly despite her docile appearance.

"Thank you", I said in response to her action. She walks toward her closet to get her uniform then I decided to go brush my teeth first before changing.

I look in the mirror; I can see the bruise in my cheek which I sustained from the kidnapping incident. That thug shoved us hard enough on the ground, remembering it fuels my desire for revenge against those girls. 'Who were they by the way?' I thought, 'Were they really that desperate to gain money through evil means?'

Money can definitely turn people to a twisted state. I've seen enough people whose ugliness they cannot conceal when money is involved; I'm sure Mugi shares this kind of sentiment especially if there are people out there fawning over your family's influence.

Disgusting it may seem, but this is an undeniable truth that we are human beings susceptible to worldly desires.

I continue to mull over man's foolishness until a warm touch catches my attention.

"Mio-chan, are you alright?" she asks while staring at my eyes waiting for a reply.

"Uh… yes", I replied out of instinct, "I'm sorry, Mugi."

She continued her stare like she wasn't convinced with my answer. I sighed, "Uhmm… I was just thinking about something."

She tilts her head in a suggestive manner, "So… you were still thinking about that incident?"

I close my eyes before giving her my reply, "Not quite."

"Not quite?" she repeats.

I pat her head to reassure her that indeed I'm fine and she just bought it although I'm pretty sure that she thinks it the other way around. 'She just doesn't want to pry anymore', that's what I thought.

"We only got ten minutes before class starts", she said.

Without wasting more time, I hurriedly finished brushing my teeth then I change into my uniform.

"Mugi, did you brush your teeth?" I asked.

"That's so rude, Mio-chan", she pouts her lips, "Of course, I've brushed my teeth. I was brushing next to you, you just didn't notice."

I think I offended Mugi with my question. "I'm sorry… I didn't notice. I'm really sorry", I quickly apologize.

She just laughed away my apology; that's so typical Kotobuki Tsumugi for you. It's still a mystery on how I came into terms of becoming her best friend when I don't know how her mind works.

Nevertheless, I'm grateful enough that she was my roommate because I might dish out my anger if it's another girl besides Mugi.

She suddenly held my hand, "Mio-chan, let's go", she said.

I nod in agreement, "Yeah… let's go."

We walk hurriedly, not wanting to be late in the first period. The fangirls are still there, greeting us, but this time their peskiness toned down. Some greet us with smiles while others just lower their heads as a sign of respect when we pass by.

Maybe this is the result of the incident. Maybe they want to give us time to move forward although I find it unnecessary; after all, we were all over the news these days.

The school doesn't allow us to go to town by ourselves not unless we have our escorts. I'm quite saddened with the school's decision but I can understand why they did that.

As for the girls who were arrested the other day, I heard that they're under custody and they were sent far away for rehab.

The public school where those two belonged said that they will not overlook their students' behavior and they are taking necessary actions to minimize the growing number of delinquents in their school. In the end, they decided to expel the girls to save face.

"Mio-chan, we're already here."

Just after Mugi snapped me out of my contemplation, I find myself standing in front of our classroom.

"Geez… Mio-chan", she looked at me with concern, "you're spacing out too much."

"S-sorry, I was just wandering a bit", I gave her a pathetic excuse.

"Let's go inside, the teacher will arrive soon."

I nod at her then I went to my seat. I can't help but to wish something extraordinary will happen to this school.

I drift my attention to the two birds flying freely on the azure sky. I muttered something out of my character, "**I wish I could break free from this** **endless chained melody**".

**-End of Mio's P.O.V-**

* * *

"Oi, Yui! Are you sure that this is the right way?"

"Yes, Ricchan. I'm certain of it."

"I'm gonna bust yer ass if I caught ya lying again", Ritsu added.

"Well, don't worry Ricchan… This time, I'm sure." The brunette sounded confident, "My ears are on par with the bats."

"That's an absurd way to flaunt your asset, idiot!" the redhead hit Yui on the back of her head.

The brunette yelped from Ritsu's action.

"You don't have to do that…" she sniffed, "hora, can't you hear that?"

Ritsu tried to listen intently and she heard a faint sound.

"Hmm… You're right. It seems that you're telling the truth this time."

"See! You just have to believe in me."

"Baka! Once a person lies, it will be hard to believe in him again." She crossed her arms, "I will never forget your curry drink!"

The brunette giggled, "I'm telling the truth, Ricchan. There was definitely a curry drink, that's what I've heard from the rumors. I'm just not sure with the vending machine's location."

"Rumors, huh?" the redhead twitched her eyebrows. "So you believe that shit and led me to trickery?" She shook the brunette vehemently, "You're not going unscathed this time Yui!"

Ritsu stopped when she heard a wailing sound, clear enough to divert her attention from the brunette. "Was it-?"

"That's definitely a guitar, Ricchan!" Yui interrupted.

They ran towards the direction where the sound came from and they stumbled on an old fashioned door similar to the medieval period.

"Yui… open the door for me." The redhead demanded.

"N-no way, Ricchan!" Yui protested, "It's like inviting yourself to be eaten!"

"Open it, Yui!" Ritsu insisted.

Just as the brunette is about to twist the knob, they heard a voice, hollering.

The two instinctively pulled away from the door out of fright earning a loud thump.

"Fuck! It stopped!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"It… it's going this way!" Yui cried.

They were shaking violently, they want to escape but their knees aren't listening at all. Their eyes started dilating out of fear; they almost wet their pants when they saw a figure behind the door.

"Konnichiwa."

The two already went unconscious just before the person behind the door gave them a greeting.

"Geez… these girls are pain in the butt."

**_To be continued._**

* * *

**Some (useful?) information not included in the text:**

Mio and Mugi are roommates in a deluxe dormitory, occupied only by students with exceptional (rich and influential) families. Other students live in common dormitories like the fangirls whose budget is just enough to keep them in a decent dormitory.

Regarding the delinquents, they were now expelled in their school and they were not informed about it. The two thought that they were just temporarily suspended, that's why they are quite lax despite being in the news recently.

**A/N:**

Ahmm.. eh… I bet you have a rough idea of who's the social worker now. Anyways, thank you for reading. Rate and review if you have time, thanks in advance. Chapter 7 is up!


	7. Chapter 7: Two sides of the same Coin

**WARNING**: Contains violence and inappropriate language. Read according to your own discretion.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is purely fan made. All K-On! characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: **Two sides of the same Coin

* * *

"Ricchan… Ricchan…" the brunette said in a whispered voice while trying to wake the redhead who is still out cold.

_Damn, she's not waking up! What should I do?_

Running out of ideas, the brunette raised her hands similar to a person praying to a god; she closed her eyes before muttering something.

"Gomen, Ricchan!"

She gave the redhead an elbow drop to her diaphragm much to Ritsu's anguish.

"Yui, you fucking idiot!" she held her tummy, agonizing from the pain due to a certain airhead's action.

"Gomen, Ricchan…" she stuck her tongue out while winking cutely, "I was just trying to wake you up but no matter what I do, your eyes are still shut."

"You, dumbass!" the redhead grabbed her by her collar, "You're going to pay for this!"

The tension between the two subsided when a sweet aroma lingered to their nostrils.

"That is-"

"Food!" Yui continued where Ritsu left.

"Okay, Yui. We'll settle this later", she placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder, "For now, our priority is to fill our stomachs before escaping from this island."

"Yeah… We haven't eaten something since we were arrested", the brunette agreed.

"Yosh… But before that, we need something like a plan", the redhead suggested.

The two continued exchanging ideas regarding how they will steal the food until they came into agreement.

* * *

"You ready, pal?" the redhead took a glimpse on her partner who's following her from her back.

"Hai! I'm ready to strike anytime, Ricchan!" the brunette responded firmly.

"Good", Ritsu smiled, "at the count of three, we'll take the food by storm."

"Hai!"

"Ready… 1…. 2… 3!"

Ritsu kicked the door before declaring in a threatening voice, "Resistance is futile! Whether you like it or not, we'll take the food by force!"

"Give up already! We are the feared duo across Japan!" the brunette added while crouching, glancing at both directions to check the enemy's location.

"Oh… So you two are already awake, huh? How was your sleep?"

"Eh….?"

Sitting on the couch while holding a cup of coffee in her right was a woman with a slender figure; she had big brown eyes and long light brown hair extending to her waist. Judging by her looks alone, she is already somewhere in her late twenties.

"Ano… who are you?" the brunette asked.

"Oh… I forgot to introduce myself." The woman lifted her glasses up and down, "I'm Yamanaka Sawako, the social worker assigned in this area."

"Ah… we're-"

"You're Ricchan and Yui-chan, right?" she interrupted.

_How did she know? The police perhaps?_

"Uhmm… excuse me, I don't want to sound rude", the redhead raised her hand, "we're you the one who's previously hollering behind the door? Truth to be told, you sounded like a.. ahm… a wild animal?"

The woman spewed the coffee out of her mouth due to Ritsu's bold question; she wasn't expecting that this kind of subject will be brought into their conversation.

"How did you come up with that kind of conclusion?" the woman asked anxiously, her eyebrows are already twitching.

"Well, I figured out that no one besides the three of us are here in this island", the redhead closed her eyes, nodding as if she was certain, "so the owner of that terrifying voice was probably you."

"Yadda, yadda…" the woman rested her chin on her fists while swaying her hips, denying the accusation in a cutesy manner, "that was probably your imagination, Ri-"

"Yay, Ricchan!"

The two shifted their gaze to the brunette who seemed happy like she found a treasure in the midst of trash.

"What is it, Yui?"

"Behold! I found a guitar!" she raised the guitar like a divine object.

"Heh? That's awesome, Yui." Ritsu approached her friend, "What else did you find?"

"I also found a cassette player!"

Dark aura started emitting on the woman's body, changing the happy-go-lucky atmosphere into hostility.

The two were oblivious of the impending danger; they were too focused on the things that the brunette found.

"Let's play the cassette, Yui." Ritsu suggested, "I'm quite interested of its contents."

The brunette pressed the play button.

There was pure silence at first; soon after, they heard a deep husky voice.

_"Are ya ready people?! Get ready to get spanked coz Death Devil will whip yer ass like -"_

Yui instinctively hit the stop button out of fright.

The two stared each other before Ritsu broke the silence.

"That was definitely a human, right Yui?" her voice trembling.

"Y-yeah, Ricchan" the brunette stuttered, cold sweat started dripping in her cheeks, "that's definitely a human being, no matter how many times you try to deny it."

They turned their gaze to the woman who is still sitting on the couch, dead silent.

The brunette laughed nervously, "Ne, Sawa-chan… just now, was it your voice we've heard on the cassette?"

"Masaka…" the woman replied in a sinister tone, her hair covering her face while still holding the cup in her right hand, "there's no way that I'm the one behind that loathsome voice."

_Fuck! This bitch is still denying despite the obviousness!_

Sawako approached the two slowly, like a certain ghost in the popular movie who kills her victims one week after watching the accursed video tape.

Yui stumbled on the floor when she was taken aback by the woman's action. She looked below her feet to check the object responsible for her fall, there was a picture album with a photo of a girl in a visual kei outfit, wearing her signature glare, complete with hair extensions and heavy makeup.

The redhead also saw the picture.

_Shit, Yui! You're just giving her a valid reason to murder us!_

The two exchanged glances, hinting each other to run for their lives.

Sawako continued her pace, still embodied with the sinister aura she had during the discovery of the cassette player.

"Run!" Ritsu cried out.

"Chotto matte!" the woman was surprised with the delinquents' response, running in opposite directions.

Yui tossed the guitar out of fear that the woman will capture and torture them alive for discovering her dreadful secret.

"Shimatta! Not the guitar!" she dashed forward to catch the guitar, sparing it from any future dents if she missed a second.

The moment she caught the object, the easygoing Sawako is nowhere to be found. There was only mayhem in the form of a bespectacled woman, waiting to unleash her suppressed identity which should not happen if only those two knew how valuable discreetness was in the first place.

Alas, such misfortune had befallen once again to the two who persevered the cruelty of life!

"Shit! The door is jammed!"

"That's what you get for kicking the door like in action movies!" the brunette tried to pass the blame on the redhead.

"Why you!" her eyebrows twitched, "Quit yapping and help me open this fucking door!" Ritsu blurted out.

"No good!" the brunette yelled, "We need to jump from the windows!"

"That's insane! We're like on the fucking eighth floor of this building!"

"Save your complaints later, Ricchan!" she took a glance on the woman who is still continuing her pace, "I know you don't want to end up being mutilated by that witch!"

_"Witch?!"_ the woman was shocked on the abominable word uttered by the airhead; she pretended not to hear it but to no avail, increasing her desire to teach them their lesson filled with malice.

"Damn! I think we don't have a choice! Let's jump from the windows!" Ritsu agreed on Yui's proposal.

The two decided to jump from the windows but they were caught by Sawako just in time.

"Where do you think you're going ladies?" her voice sounded threatening.

They laughed nervously before Ritsu came up with an excuse.

"Uhmm… we just want to take a stroll in the night. Well you see… the door is jammed so we decided to go through the window."

"Y-yeah… me and Ricchan often take walks during nighttime. It's part of our normal routine. Well you know the saying, old habits don't die easily."

The bespectacled woman smirked, "Ara… is that so? Dangerous animals lurk during the night" she paused, "you don't want to end up as food, do you?"

"Well… we are quite strong, you know?" Yui said proudly, "Wild animals are just a piece of cake; we could beat them barehanded, right Ricchan?"

_Yui, you asshole! We almost died running a while ago then you're claiming that we could beat those beasts barehanded?!_

The redhead was about to support Yui's claims when her stomach growled much to her embarrassment.

"Ooppps... I think my friend here wants to eat", her face turned red.

The woman sighed, "Honestly, you should give up with your petty excuses", the dark aura enshrouding her faded gradually, "Come on, I prepared something for the three of us."

The tension disappeared eventually, the delinquents took Sawako's invitation wholeheartedly or rather they don't have a choice.

* * *

"Eat to your heart's content, Yui-chan… Ricchan." She smiled.

"Itadakimasu!" the two replied in unison.

They started wolfing down the food before them, eyes watering out of lusciousness.

"Sawa-chan…" the brunette said, teary eyed, "this chicken meat tasted so good!"

"Y-yeah… I was wondering where you get this kind of meat. " Ritsu added, "Isn't it too much for us to eat such expensive delicacy?"

"Yadda… I didn't need to spend money or anything" the woman replied casually while smiling, "that's crocodile meat, you know."

There was a moment of silence in the table. The two didn't dare to regurgitate the food they've eaten in front of Sawako's eyes.

_Wait, did she say crocodile meat?! No way! How is it possible for a woman with no muscularity possesses great strength let alone kill a crocodile in that kind of body?!_

'Legendary", that's what the two were thinking at this very moment.

_So that sailor ain't lying when he said a legendary social worker is working here, huh?_

"So someone from the outside is giving you provisions including this exotic meat, right?"

"Oh no…" she smiled casually again, "those crocodiles are found in the nearby swamps of this place. I usually fattened them up until I consider them worthy to be eaten in a given time period."

The eating utensils fell from the delinquents' grasp, flabbergasted with the woman's bold answer.

_The fuck? So my hunch was right all along!_

"What's the problem? I thought the food was delicious?"

"Oh yes it was! We were just surprised on the idea that we're eating an exotic food right now."

"Ricchan's right" the brunette nodded, "this is our first time eating such fine delicacy because canned goods and leftovers are our source of nourishment!"

_Baka yaro! You gave her an impression of us being poor human beings!_

"Oh I see, so that's the case…" the woman nodded like she got the gist of the duo's situation, "I should've increased your monthly allowance then; I didn't know commodities became quite expensive these days."

"…."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm also your benefactor. I am the one who goes by the alias SYDD."

_Did she say that she was the one who's sending our monthly budget in an irregular basis? This witch is the Hirasawa sisters' benefactor!? What's with the SYDD? Sawako Yamanaka… wait, how about the DD? Death Devil, was it?_

"Nice to meet you in person, benefactor-san", Yui bowed before Sawako.

"Oh…. Sawa-chan is fine, Yui-chan."

"Ahmm… excuse me, Sawa-chan?" Ritsu asked politely, "how long are we going to stay in this place?"

The woman rubbed her chin, "Well… for fifteen months atleast?"

"That's way too long! We want to get out from this place quickly because we have some business to take care of!" Ritsu raised her voice.

"Well.. According to that bear, you're guilty of five charges. Each charge is equivalent to 3 months."

"Five charges!? But we didn't do anything really", the brunette defended themselves, "what were those charges by the way?"

"Hmm… If I remember it correctly, you two are guilty for kidnapping two rich girls… for trying to extort money by playing heroes… for robbing a middle-aged woman… and for assaulting a police officer from the back." She enumerated all the things she could remember.

"Then what's with the fifth charge?" Yui asked.

"That's for calling me a goddamn witch, you idiot!"

The brunette flinched from her seat. Seriously, she doesn't even remember calling her like that a while ago.

"But… we need to get out of here soon." Ritsu pleaded, "We have something important to do."

"What's with your business anyway? Is it something you really have to do no matter what?"

"Yeah… it's something we have to do no matter what" the redhead repeated. "We want to get our revenge against those girls who brought misery to our lives and we wanted to go back to our school. Hora, we can't afford to stay a year or two here."

"So you wanted to take your revenge against those girls, huh?"

"Also we want to see Ui too!" the brunette added.

"Worry not, Ui is in good hands. I requested my former colleague to take care of her in your absence. Well, regarding you two going back to your school… I'm sorry but that's impossible, you two are already expelled. Weren't you informed about your expulsion?"

"No way! I thought we were just suspended like usual! There's no way our school will believe that kind of bullshit!" Ritsu protested, her eyes filled with fury.

"I'm sorry… But that's the truth… They expelled you to save face against the public."

The two entered the state of mental rejection. It was too much for them to handle all the revelations.

Sawako sighed heavily, "I see.. I can help you girls with your revenge" she tried to sound reliable, "leave it to Sawa-chan! Tomorrow, I'll train you hard enough until I deemed you worthy to leave this island!"

They stared to the woman who tried to raise their morale.

"Thanks, Sawa-chan…" Ritsu smiled, "we'll prove our worth; just see for yourself."

"It won't be easy, Ricchan." she chuckled, "It's not like what you have in mind."

"Well, me and Ricchan can handle it! No matter how hard your challenge was!" confidence is brimming in the brunette's eyes, her usual cheerful self was restored.

"Okay… that's it for today. I'll see you tomorrow then", she stood from her seat before waving goodbye to the two. She pulled the supposedly jammed door with ease.

* * *

"Ne, Yui…" Ritsu faced the brunette who was lying next to her right, facing her back, "you awake?"

"…yes?"

"I have something to tell you…"

"…."

"You see…"

"I love you."

"….?!"

The redhead was surprised; she couldn't mince any words. Her vital signs start to fluctuate; her thoughts going haywire.

_What's with this sudden confession?! I never knew she had feelings for me! This is insane! _

"I love you…" Yui paused.

"… chocolate-kun."

"Chocolate-kun?" the redhead muttered.

She checked the brunette. Just as expected, she was sleep talking and it seems that she's in a healthy relationship with her inanimate lover.

_Damn you, Yui! Don't you dare scare me like that! My heart's pounding like crazy, you idiot!_

She held her chest for a while, wanting to calm down from the brunette's words even though Ritsu was not the object of Yui's affection.

"Oyasumi, Yui…" Ritsu snuggled close to Yui, their backs facing each other, "we're partners, aren't we? I'm going to watch your back, and you're going to watch mine…"

The redhead's attention started to drift away, her subconscious is taking over. Later, she entered her own dreamland.

**_To be continued._**

* * *

**Some (useful?) information not included in the text:**

Sawako hides the fact that she's the lead guitarist and vocalist of a hardcore rock band, Death Devil. She wanted to bury it in oblivion but the delinquents' lack of discreetness, allowed her suppressed identity to resurface.

They have fifteen months to complete their rehab but Sawako gave them a condition that they could leave the island earlier than expected if they proved their worth in tomorrow's test. If they failed, not only do they need to stay on the island for fifteen months but their quest for revenge to the queens will render useless because they will soon graduate from highschool and it would be hard to keep track on them given the possibilities that they will pursue their studies abroad.

**A/N:**

Quite a long chapter, right? I should've divided it into two but I don't want to break my promise regarding the "quest for revenge" part which should happen around chapter 9. Thank you for reading. Rate and review if you have time. Chapter 8 is up!


	8. Chapter 8: Test of Skills

**WARNING**: Contains violence and inappropriate language. Read according to your own discretion.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is purely fan made. All K-On! characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: **Test of Skills

* * *

In the absence of the sun, the island is nothing but an escapade full of beasts that thrive in the wilds where dangerous predators lurk everywhere, seeking potential preys which serve as a crucial factor towards survival.

Unlike human beings, they don't need knowledge rather they are governed solely by their instincts which played an important part in maintaining the equilibrium in the ecosystem.

Inequality in the form of powerful predators that devour every single prey they could find? That's bullshit. In this very island, rationality is inexistent. It's eat or be eaten; there's only one choice to make - to prove one's worth that they all have what it takes to survive.

That mindset also applies to the three who ventured out in the time of day where the beasts are sleeping peacefully, with the hopes of filling their satiety.

"Sawa-chan…" the redhead spoke in a hushed tone, "isn't it a bad idea coming out of the building where the fog's all over the place?"

"She's right", the brunette agreed, "We're on a very huge disadvantage if the beasts found out that we're trespassing into their territory. It's like we're inviting ourselves to be eaten."

The woman turned around to face the two, "what are you talking about? We're here to look for a potential breakfast."

"What!?" the delinquents were startled.

"Nobody's sending us provisions so the best thing we could do is to eat what the island provides us", she continued, "Besides, I feel like eating omurice for breakfast."

"You don't mean that we'll look for eggs right now, do you?"

"Well, what if I said that we're looking for one right now?" she leaned closer to the two while holding her hips.

"I don't think that there are chickens living in the forest. They're domesticated for consumption, you know?" the redhead tried to persuade the woman.

"I know that, silly! That's why we're looking for an ostrich egg."

_Ostriches in the forest!?_

"Masaka…" Ritsu was taken aback, "there are ostriches in this island? I thought they live somewhere in the desert region?"

"Oh yes they do", Sawako nodded, "but fortunately, I found many of their kind in that area". She pointed her finger towards the direction of the swamps.

_Impossible! There is no fucking way they exist in this isolated place!_

"So you're thinking that I'm lying, huh?" the woman leaned closer, certain enough to assume what the delinquents are currently thinking - loads of bullshit.

"Oh no, Sawa-chan" the brunette replied, clearing the woman's suspicion though their faces gave it all away, "we're just perplexed on the idea that there are ostriches in here", sweat dropping hoping that the woman will buy her excuse.

"They really do exist." She rubbed her chin to look knowledgeable, "Long time ago, there was man who smuggled the ostriches from Africa across Japan in an attempt to sell it in a higher price in the black market. Unfortunately, they were caught by a violent storm during their voyage then ended up being washed away to the island's shore, together with his smuggled goods. "

Sawako slipped her arms to the delinquents' shoulders, displaying her strength to impede their attempts for escape.

"You're coming with me right, Yui-chan… Ricchan?" her smile meant the exact opposite.

They didn't dare to oppose the woman out of fear that she will torture them for disobedience.

* * *

"Ricchan!" Yui's eyes were gleaming, "There are lots of ostriches in here!"

"Shhh!" Ritsu warned the brunette, "Lower your voice or else the ostriches will notice us."

"She's right, Yui-chan." Sawako added, "They can be really aggressive when someone dared to steal their eggs."

"Oopps… My bad!" The brunette quickly apologized in a soft voice, almost inaudible.

The three were hiding in the bushes, thirty meters away from the ostriches. They were busy discussing their plan to steal the egg from the mother ostrich.

"This is the first part of your test", the woman crossed her arms, "obtain the egg without alarming the other ostriches."

_Damn this old hag! I think she wants her revenge for calling her a witch!_

"Ano… Sawa-chan" the brunette asked, "do we have something like weapons… crowbars, baseball bat and the like?"

"Oh… Thank you for reminding me, Yui-chan." The woman scratched the back of her head, embarrassed, "I won't come to this place unprepared. I do have something in my bag to aid you in your task."

She pulled something in her bag and showed it to the two enthusiastically, "Tadaaa!"

"….."

"…?!"

_What the fuck is with that!?_

"Sawa-chan..." the brunette asked nervously, "you're telling us to use that?"

"Yes… is there a problem with it?" she seemed vexed with the delinquents' reaction.

"There's really a BIG problem, Sawa-chan!" the redhead shouted.

"Shh!" Sawako hissed, "You guys should be thankful that I prepared something for you. Don't you get it? This is very useful, I tell you. You don't know its effectiveness not until you try it."

"But it has nothing to do with stealing the eggs." The redhead got teary-eyed.

Right before their eyes were two skimpy cheetah outfits tailored to their sizes. It's embarrassing to the point that it defiled their very existence as human beings.

* * *

"I cannot marry anymore!" the brunette wept while wearing the outfit.

"Tch! You girls are exaggerating!" the woman pouted, "Those clothes can help you, you know?"

"…."

"Don't you play RPG games?" she asked, "Outfits are essential because it adds attributes to the wearer. Regarding your case, it is obvious that this outfit was meant to increase your speed."

"Sawa-chan has a point, Ricchan" Yui swayed her hips frantically; "I think I can move my body with ease right now."

"See, Yui-chan has also agreed." She looked to the redhead who was blushing furiously.

"That's just her imagination." She replied while not attempting to raise her head.

The woman sighed, "Come on, Ricchan… This is part of the test; I thought you were dead serious when you said you wanted to take your revenge against those girls?"

Ritsu remembered that she told Sawako that they will prove theirselves before her so that they will be deemed worthy to leave the island,

"Yeah, I was dead serious when I told you that", she stood without hesitation, her eyes burning with determination while giving the woman her signature grin.

"Good that you remember why you're here in the first place", she smiled before pushing the two out of the bushes, "good luck with your task."

The delinquents gave Sawako thumbs up, reassuring her that they can handle this job without fail.

"Oh before you go", she pulled something in her bag again, "take this."

The duo gave her a curious look, "What's this for?"

"It will become handy later." She smiled again before they walked away from the bushes.

* * *

"I really don't get it why she gave us this thing", Yui was puzzled on the woman's action.

"She said that it will become handy", the redhead said while following the brunette from behind, "though I doubt that this is her way of punishing us."

The two kept crawling, attempting not to make a single sound to awaken the sleeping birds, until they reached their destination.

"Yui, you will be the one in charge of stealing the egg. I'll serve as your backup."

"No way!" Yui protested in a hushed voice, "Why should I be the only one who's going in all sorts of trouble? It's unfair!"

"Did you forget that you owe me a curry drink?"

"Sonna… you're still fretting over that drink even though you asked me to open that old door?"

"You didn't open it, silly. The witch came out herself."

The brunette was left with no choice but to follow the redhead's idea although it's against her will.

"Yui, wear this before you go." She handed the object to the brunette.

"Eh..? But I don't feel like wearing it."

"Use it." The redhead insisted, "Sawa-chan told us that it will become useful later on."

Without further protest, the brunette wore the coconut shell in her head.

Ritsu laughed frantically, "You seriously look like a looney, Yui!" She held her tummy much to the airhead's resentment.

She gave her friend a pat in the shoulder before wishing her luck, "Ganbatte, aibou." she smiled.

Yui nodded before giving Ritsu a high-five, trusting each other to watch their backs in behalf.

* * *

Yui successfully snuck on the ostrich's nest by burrowing a tunnel nearby the nest, replacing the egg with her head so as not to raise any suspicions from the mother bird when he rolled the egg over to Ritsu.

"Good job, Yui! Just a little more", Ritsu cheered in a soft voice.

The ostrich flapped her wings after the brunette handed the egg to the redhead.

Yui gasped, 'Oh shoot! Did she notice?'

The huge bird nuzzled herself on the brunette's head, mistakenly identifying it as her own egg.

_Dear heavens, I hope this mother wouldn't wake up!_

Ritsu gestured Yui to pull back before the bird will take notice.

The brunette immediately slipped herself on the bird's caress but she stumbled on the ground because of an oh-so troublesome rock making quite an appearance to stir another trouble for the two.

"Ite!" the brunette cried, alarming the sleeping birds nearby.

"Shimatta! Run, Yui!" the redhead pulled her friend from the ground.

* * *

Sawako was too busy reading a pocketbook about anger management while waiting for the two who took quite a time in stealing an egg.

"Mou… what took them so long just to steal a single egg?" her eyebrows twitched.

Later on, she heard two girls screaming; running towards the direction where she's lying idly.

"Geez… what's with the fuss? Are they really that happy that they managed to steal an egg?"

She stood from her position to greet the girls, "Okaeri - oh my goodness! Why were you bringing the ostriches with you?!"

"Damn it, Sawa-chan!" Ritsu ran towards Sawako while holding the egg in her hands, "It was Yui's fault!

"Are…Why are you blaming me?" Yui protested, "I told you that you should do the stealing part but you forced me to do it instead."

"Stop arguing, girls!" Sawako joined the two who were running away from the angry ostriches, "We need to get out of here before those birds will flock us to death!"

They ran as fast as they can until they reached the point where the birds aren't following them anymore, thanks to the cheetah outfit though it doesn't have the attributes that Sawako claimed to exist yet she managed to trick the two, gratifying her very own fetish regarding forcing her victims to cosplay in various outfits.

* * *

"I will never ever eat eggs again!" the redhead blurted out, slouching on the chair while panting.

"Me too…" Yui added, her face buried on the table.

"Oh… there you go again; sulking over trivial things" the woman ate a portion of the omurice, "you should eat your fill already otherwise you'll lack the energy for our next test."

"What?!" the two replied in unison.

"That was just an appetizer", Sawako casually replied, "We still have the main dish."

The delinquents did not dare to protest; they ate the food whilst brooding on the fact that they merely escape the ostriches' wrath.

* * *

After they ate their fill, the three gathered outside the building like a soldier in patrol.

"First, I tested your speed when we went to steal an ostrich egg." She closed her eyes before continuing, "Today, I'm going to test your diligence, patience and endurance at the same time."

"Woah! Three at the same time?" the redhead grinned.

"Yes, three at the same time" she reiterated, "but before anything else, use this."

"…?!"

The brunette tried to raise a question, "Ano… Sawa-chan… how can this thing help us in our next task?"

"Because that is still part of the test; it would be displeasing in the eyes if you wear your regular outfit."

Ritsu cannot contain her anger; she raised her voice, "There's no fucking way I'm going to wear that ugly outfit!"

"Ara… so you want to stay here for fifteen months?" the woman shot the question to the angry redhead.

"But these outfits don't make sense!" she shouted, "You just want to make fun of us!"

"Yamete, Ricchan!" the brunette held her friend who's itching to punch Sawako's face.

"Let her go, Yui." She took off her glasses.

"But-"

Ritsu rushed forward, aiming her fist straight to the woman's face with the hopes that her attack will somehow connect.

Sawako did not move an inch; she was anticipating the redhead's honest attack then she gave her a quick hard punch in the face before Ritsu could land a blow.

The redhead fell face first on the ground; proclaiming Sawako as the victor in their match.

"Ricchan!" Yui rushed to the redhead's side with a concerned look in her face, "Mou.. give up already. You can't win against her, she's far too strong!"

Ritsu tried to sit down, wiping any remains of blood in her lips, "It's okay, Yui" she glanced at the woman who punched her, "Thanks, Sawa-chan, I feel better now."

The woman sighed, "Geez, you're weird Ricchan. Trying to resolve things through fists….That won't work in the near future."

She laughed while dusting her clothes, "Okay this time… we're going to wear that maid outfit of yours without complaining.

Sawako - 2, delinquents – 0. The woman was desperate to see her victims in costumes, enjoying every bit of her guilty pleasure though she doesn't feel sorry for the delinquents at all.

* * *

"I can't believe that we're cleaning this building in maid uniform" Ritsu yawned, "it's fucking eight floors, Yui! How long will it take us just to finish this task?"

"Ma… ma Ricchan… You lost the fight with Sawa-chan" the brunette said while wiping the floor with utmost care, "and here you are again, complaining though you said you'll be glad wearing it without protesting."

"I did not say that, Yui!" Ritsu darted her gaze to the brunette while dusting the windows, "I really hate this frilly outfit! I don't get it why people will lick your shoes just to see a girl in a maid outfit" she continued, "cheh, such weirdoes."

The delinquents decided to clean the top floor before moving on to the lower floors; shining the floor tiles with wax and removing every speck of dust clinging in the furniture.

"Yui, what do you think you're doing?" the redhead leaned to the brunette, watching her intentions unfold.

"Eto… I really want to try this for a little while", she held the guitar on her hands while crouching.

"So you're going to play a song, huh?" She looked to her friend who's brimming with joy, "then I'll be glad to provide you the beats of the song."

"Really?" the brunette smiled, "Thanks but I don't have a song in mind now."

"Any song is fine."

"Ja…" she lifted her index finger, "I want to try to play this song."

"Are you serious?" Ritsu gave her a quizzical look, "You want to play the song that Sawa-chan despised the most?"

The brunette gave Ritsu a nod. She hit the play button; they listened to the song intently.

"You ready?"

"Yeah… I think I can manage to play the song though I doubt if I'll hit the chords right."

"That ain't a problem, buddy" she gave her friend a reassuring pat on the back, smiling, "I'm sure you can do it."

The brunette smiled back. She held herself like a professional guitarist in concert; there was definitely an aura of celebrity emitting in her body.

Ritsu positioned herself in a nearby table; she used the feather dusters as a substitute for the drumsticks.

The redhead signaled her friend by tapping the sticks in the air, "One. Two. Three. Four. One, two, three!"

Just after Ritsu gave a countdown, the brunette started playing like a pro. Wailing the guitar like a wild animal and doing some neck-wrecking headbangs, her hair swaying in a continuous loop like a real rockstar in a live performance.

They played the song excellently though the lack of essential instruments was their obvious flaw.

_It would be best if we had someone like a bassist, keyboardist and rhythm guitarist; we could have played this song flawlessly._

"Woah, Yui!" Ritsu exclaimed, slipping her arm on the brunette's shoulders, "I never knew you could play the guitar so well!"

Yui blushed. "Eto… Arigatou, Ricchan… I'm also surprised that you could play the drums too" she played her bangs for a bit, "truth to be told, you're really cool when you play it like that. It makes me wonder if I could start a band with you."

The redhead averted her gaze for a while; she was facing the opposite direction.

"What's wrong?"

She gave her a lousy excuse while covering her face, "N-nothing… I think I got a dust in my eyes because of these stupid feather dusters."

"Is that so?" She approached the redhead, leaning closer to her face, "Let me blow your eyes then, perhaps that would help."

"N-no! Stay away!" Ritsu shoved the brunette to hide her flushed face.

The brunette pouted, "That was rude. I was just trying to help you."

"No… I'm fine." she still covered her face, "I'll just wash my eyes with water."

They continued their bickering, unaware that Sawako was listening all along behind the door, grinning before walking away from her position.

* * *

The woman pulled her phone out from the pocket, dialing the number of a familiar figure in her phonebook.

"Moshi, moshi… Norimi? How's Ui doing?"

["Ah, Sawako! Good that you called. You won't believe this but this girl has what it takes to be your next successor."]

They continued their exchange of pleasantries until Sawako cut the chatter with her sudden request.

"By the way, Norimi. Can you do me a favor? I know it's not so me to request out of the blue, but I really need your help."

["Go ahead, I'll hear you out."]

"Can you forge my clients' documents? I want you to create copies regarding these two in a different identity. They will no longer be Ritsu and Hirasawa Yui by the time they return to the city."

["Woah, woah! What's with the sudden change of heart? Since when was the legendary juvenile delinquent from eight years ago became so attached to her clients? Did you just bump your head or something? It's not like you to help the others but nevertheless, I'll help you."]

"Arigatou, Norimi."

["Stop it, Sawa-chan. It gives me the creeps hearing you thanking me. I can handle the forging of documents with ease! Just who do you think I am?"]

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm counting on you."

["Okay, if that's all you wanted to ask from me then I'll hung up first. I have lots of things to do. Bye!"]

Beep.

* * *

After 5 months, the girls were ready to leave the island. They gathered on the beach to bid farewell to the social worker.

"Thank you, Sawa-chan for taking care of us these past few months." The delinquents bowed before the woman, "We have learned so much from you; we'll make sure to use the teachings that you've inculcated in our hearts and minds"

"Oh stop it, you don't have to be too formal", her eyes started to become watery, "I enjoyed your company too. It feels like we've been here forever yet I know that time will come that we need to go our separate ways."

"Don't worry, Sawa-chan" the redhead tried to cheer the older one, "we'll come here to play with you during the holidays."

"Ricchan's right." The brunette added, "We'll come here again and we'll bring Ui too!"

"Thank you, girls." She gave them a huge bear hug, drowning them in her bust.

_Damn this witch! I can't breathe!_

"Oh, I forgot. How are we going to leave this place?" Ritsu asked, "Did you asked the police to fetch us?"

"No way!" Sawako exclaimed, "If they found out that I let you go less than a year, they would've fired me!"

"Oh, I see…" the redhead seemed dejected.

"But I have a reliable pet to guide you out from this island and lead you to the city." She held a victory sign, while her other hand was on her hips giving her a childish look.

"Woah… I never knew you were friends with the sea animals. Was it a dolphin, Sawa-chan?" the brunette seemed overjoyed.

Sawako blew a loud whistle, "He'll be here in a minute."

"Cool! It's my first time riding on the back of a dolphin, Sawa-chan!" the redhead gave a fist pump on the air.

* * *

Two minutes have passed, still no traces of the pet. The two were eagerly waiting on the dolphin's arrival.

"Hey, where's that pet of yours?" the redhead's eyebrows twitched, hinting that she's running out of patience.

Sawako grinned, "He's already here."

"Wait - where!?"

The woman pointed her finger behind the delinquents, "Here he is."

"Nani?!" the two exclaimed in unison, "You're telling us that we'll ride on that one?"

"Use your common sense, girls" she shrugged, "You can't ride on that poor animal, can you?"

"But I thought we'll be riding with a dolphin?" the brunette seemed disappointed.

The woman sighed, "It's your fault for making assumptions; I never told you that it was a dolphin who'll serve as your guide, did I?"

"…."

Sawako approached the animal, "Ton-chan… Can you do me a favor?" she carried the pig-nosed turtle in her arms, caressing him; "can you lead those girls to the city?"

The turtle nodded as if he understood her master's words.

"Okay, girls. You need to swim on your own. This is your final test, don't disappoint me. I don't want to hear that you've been eaten by the sharks." She continued, "You just need to follow Ton-chan's lead until you reach the city. Also, don't forget to feed Ton-chan or else I'll kill you!"

"Hai, Sawa-chan!" the two gave Sawako a salute; they left the island while following the turtle from behind.

"Off they go" Sawako frowned before turning around, "guess I need to pack my things up coz I'm going to follow them to the city."

**_To be continued._**

* * *

**Some (useful?) information not included in the text:**

The delinquents met the queens sometime around late of October before they got arrested and were sent to an isolated island. Five months have passed, it's already March. In Japan, new school year starts in April so the delinquents will be posing as transfer students to enact their long-awaited revenge against the Queens. Of course, that means that they need to hide their real identity and use pseudonyms instead so they won't raise any suspicions from the people and from the students of Sakuragaoka.

**A/N:**

Oh shoot! This is second longest chapter. Next chapter will be their quest for revenge. Thank you for reading. Rate and review if you have time. Thank you very much. Chapter 9 is up!


	9. Chapter 9: Blunder

**WARNING**: Contains violence and inappropriate language. Read according to your own discretion.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is purely fan made. All K-On! characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: **Blunder

* * *

Living in the island is synonymous to living life in jeopardy - dwelling with the beasts whose innate ability is to kill - devouring their prey, ripping their flesh apart and bathing on their victim's blood.

Yet the true peril lies not on the island's glorified sanctuary rather on the surrounding waters that enshroud it.

In every distance that is accumulated away from the shore is directly proportional to entering the world of uncertainty.

Two girls and a turtle courageously embarked on a perilous journey, swimming on the vast deep blue sea without prior knowledge on the possible dangers that lie ahead.

"Yui, aren't you suspicious that we've been here for four hours already?" Ritsu clung to her friend who seemed callous on the fact that they didn't see any traces of human life.

"Oh… I don't really mind spending another hour here in the waters." The brunette bluntly replied, "I'm quite enjoying the swim with Ton-chan."

"What are you talking about?" she shook the brunette violently; "I think we were tricked!"

"Eh? I thought Ton-chan was leading us to the right way?"

"No, silly!" the redhead pointed her finger to the turtle who's swimming ahead of them, "that turtle is a trap!"

"A trap?!" Yui exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Ritsu hissed, "Don't shout, idiot! Maybe Sawa-chan implanted a listening device or something to that turtle."

The brunette nodded, willing to listen to her bestfriend who claimed that the turtle was a trap.

"Ne, Ricchan…" Yui whispered, "What made you think that Ton-chan was a trap?"

"It's really obvious, Yui" she grinned, "That witch thought that we're birdbrains but she underestimated Ritsu-sama's abilities!"

"Uhuh.. I see… what else?" she leaned closer to the redhead to pry more to the details.

"Na-"

Just before the brunette was about to shout, Ritsu grabbed the brunette and shoved her face to the water - creating multiple bubbles on the surface.

"What are you doing, Ricchan?" Yui panted as she resurfaced, "are you trying to kill me?"

"Aho! I told you to lower your voice because there's a possibility that that turtle was tapped!" she scolded in a hushed voice.

"Okay… so you're telling me that Ton-chan was a trap because Sawa-chan told us that swimming towards the city is our final test." She looked firmly to the redhead, waiting for her confirmation.

"Yes, you're right." Ritsu nodded in response to her question, "Knowing that witch's sadistic nature, it is likely that she will test our ability to make sound decisions in this critical period."

"Yes… yes…?" Yui begged her friend for more emphasis on the subject.

"By using a seemingly harmless turtle as our tour guide to rule out any suspicions that this was a trap all along, she wants us to believe that by following Ton-chan was the right choice whereas he will only lead us to nothingness."

"Hidoi!" Yui replied in a hushed tone, "I never knew that Sawa-chan will resort to using this poor animal as a bait to lure us away from the city."

"That's why I'm telling you that we ought not to follow the turtle" she continued, "We need to get to the city by ourselves and not with that turtle's help."

Yui agreed to Ritsu's proposal to ditch Ton-chan, knowing that he was just a trap set by the witch to trick the two.

"Thank goodness, Ricchan" the brunette smiled while playing with her bangs, "You're really intelligent when you put your brain into good use."

The redhead lowered her head to conceal her face, "Cheh… I don't want to hear that from an airhead" her face turned red.

"Ricchan?" Yui closed the distance, "Your face is burning. What's wrong?"

"C-chigau!" she countered, "the sun's hot and this is just a direct result from a longer exposure to UV rays. Don't get any wrong ideas, got it?"

"Soka…" the brunette's smile dropped, "Just tell me if you're not feeling well. I don't mind carrying you in my back all the way to the city."

She blushed more, "D-don't mind me, Yui!" she crossed her arms while staying afloat, "Just who do you think I am? I am the Magnificent Ritsu-sama of Teitou High."

The brunette smiled, relieved on the idea that the redhead was perfectly fine, "Hai, hai Magnificent Ritsu-sama."

The turtle didn't mind the two at all. He was still continuing his swim while the two were following behind him.

* * *

"I think this is the moment of truth, Yui." The redhead sounded serious.

"Yeah… I think this is the right time to decide" she agreed.

Right before their eyes were two pathways, dividing the vast see into a single body of water. The pathway to the left was a narrow river with big boulders lying freely on the violent stream while the other path was wide and calm, as if temptation is playing a significant part to deceive the people that this route is the ideal choice.

The turtle went casually to the peaceful route. Unbeknownst to the poor animal, the delinquents were planning to abandon him on that pathway.

"We'll go by this route, Yui."

"I think I'm having second thoughts, Ricchan" she shivered, "I don't think we'll be able to swim freely without getting wounds and bruises from those boulders."

"What are you saying, Yui?" Ritsu seemed perplexed, "I believe that we made a choice that we'll take this route instead?"

"But-"

The redhead sighed before giving Yui a pat on the head, "Don't worry, I'm always here. Heck, was the title as 'the Great Duo of Japan' a mere lie?"

"Yes" she smiled to the speaker, "it was one big fat lie; we're not 'Great' but the 'Greatest'."

"Oy, yoy… acting proud and mighty." Ritsu chuckled, "that's so definitely my rival and my bestfriend."

Yui laughed before swimming towards the violent river, leaving Ton-chan swimming alone on the other pathway.

* * *

"Ricchan… Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes, why do you keep on pestering me with that question?" her eyebrows twitched.

"It's because no matter what you think, no sane people will risk their lives to bash their heads on those boulders."

Ritsu tilted her head, "Silly, Yui. Don't you know the basics of temptation?" she continued, "Heaven is portrayed as a narrow road with lots of thorns along the way while hell is described as a wide road with beautiful flowers juxtaposed in vibrant colors to lure the souls."

"So you're telling me that we chose the hardest pathway which is heaven; and we're guaranteed salvation and glory after reaching the goal?" she asked.

"Yes. Absolutely." The redhead closed her eyes for a moment, reassuring the baffled girl, "We're taking the path towards heaven, Yui. There's paradise waiting for us after this."

* * *

The delinquents clung to the tree whose roots were seeping out of the river. Its roots were sturdy enough to withstand the cruelty of the rushing of the water while allowing the two to hold on before meeting the boulders head on.

"On the count of three, ready or not we'll let go of this root."

"Ricchan… I don't know if this is a good idea but I'll trust your words for now."

"Yeah… no matter what happens, Yui" she glanced at her partner, "we'll return to the city and give those girls a good spanking in the butt."

They smiled at each other before giving their signature high-five then they loosened their grip to the root.

The delinquents were swept like debris on a violent stream, waiting to be smashed on the big boulders piled like one of the classical adventure games. But this time, there's no such thing as reset; they will definitely lose their lives in the process whenever they made a careless mistake.

* * *

"Ricchan!" Yui shouted, "There's a boulder in front of you!"

"That ain't a problem, buddy!" she smirked, "I'm gonna show you the move I've learnt from our training with the witch!"

"Woah…" Yui was surprised, begging the redhead in a childish manner "misete, misete!"

"Here it goes, Yui!" she swam towards the boulder, "Don't you dare miss this once-in-a-lifetime secret move of mine!"

Yui watched her friend speeding towards the boulder, waiting to pull her move.

Ritsu yelled as she approached her target, "Magnificent Ritsu-sama Forehead Attack!"

The redhead used her dazzling forehead to smash the boulder into smithereens, reducing it into nothingness.

She looked to the brunette whose expression clearly said, 'Unbelievable, Ritsu-sama!'

"How was it, Yui?" the redhead held her forehead, aching from the pain while trying to act like she's made of steel, "were you mesmerized by my attack?"

"H-hai!" the brunette enthusiastically replied, "that was super cool, Ricchan!"

Ritsu tickled her cheek, slightly embarrassed with the brunette's remark, "I see… I bet you have something up in your sleeve too, am I right?"

"Of course!" she answered back, "You're not the only one who has learned a move from Sawa-chan's trials. I also have one secret move and I'm proud of it" her eyes burning with excitement.

"Ohoh? Lemme see your move" she chuckled, "I want to see it in my own eyes. For starters, let's start with that boulder over there."

Yui smiled; she swam to the next boulder at enormous speed while the redhead was following from behind.

Ritsu's eyes widened when they're closing the distance to Yui's target, revealing the true structure of the boulder. The boulder that the brunette was going to smash was much bigger and thicker in diameter than the previous one.

_Holy shit! She'll die if she's going to smash that rock! I gotta stop her!_

The redhead rushed to her friend who's unaware of the risk, her mind was filled with guilty thoughts that her silly contest will put the brunette's life in danger.

"Yui, stop!" her body's shaking in fear, leaving her in a frozen state.

_No, I can't afford to see Ui in tears! I gotta save that idiot before it's too late!_

Without wasting any time, the redhead increased her speed, wishing that she could still catch up with the speeding brunette.

_Shit! I'm almost there! Hang on, Yui!_

Ritsu tried to reach the brunette's collar, 'Just a little more… just a little…'

Her hand was just an inch away from Yui's back. It's like time slowed down for Ritsu, every second felt like a minute. _This is it._ This is just a _prelude towards tragedy_ - witnessing her own bestfriend's untimely demise.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see her friend in an unfortunate state.

_Kami-sama, if you're there. Please save Yui! I beg you, I'll do anything!_

Hoping that her prayers will be answered in this very moment, she was taken aback when she heard Yui screamed.

"Airhead Revolution!"

Like a drunk beyblade, the brunette spun herself; missing just a few centimeters from the big rock thus avoiding the collision. It is unknown whether Yui possesses a great amount of luck because she's one of the living existences that defy the concept of the supernatural - the concept between life and death.

Just like that, she miraculously escaped death. Maybe this is one of the selling points of being a resident airhead. The gods compensate Yui's clumsiness to extreme amount of luck to maintain equilibrium.

Unlike Ritsu, Yui's clumsiness is the redhead's source of trouble. She is often the recipient of the gods' sympathy towards the brunette, making her a living sacrifice.

Yui is the luck eater and her victim is none other than her own bestfriend. This is their story: an unusual friendship between Great Luck and Terrible Luck.

Startled with the fact that Yui made it out alive, Ritsu's prayers were heeded. She _will_ now face the boulder in the brunette's place.

_Shimatta! I let my guard down!_

"Ricchan!" Yui turned around, "Did you see my mo-"

**_KABLAAM!_**

"Ricchan!"

The redhead slammed herself before the boulder, her face stuck on the hole that her forehead created.

Yui rushed to her friend's aid, swimming against the current (thanks to Sawa-chan's harsh training). She pulled her friend from the boulder, revealing Ritsu's horns - the first was because of her reckless showoff and the other one was because of her attempt to save the brunette.

"Shikari shiro, Ricchan!" she repeatedly slapped the redhead's cheeks in an attempt to bring back the disoriented Ritsu.

"Itai!" she yelled, "What the fuck are you doing, you idiot?!"

"I-I was trying to bring you back to reality" the brunette stuttered, "b-because you looked like you're going to afterlife anytime."

"That ain't gonna happen" she held her newly formed horns on her forehead, "I'm not gonna die easily without getting my revenge!"

They ended their brief argument with a laugh, knowing that both of them quite enjoyed the thrill of showing the moves they've learned during their stay in the rehab.

"That was one hell of a cowardly move you got there!"

"Sonna…" she frowned, "it was quite useful when I used it in the island."

"No." she crossed her arms while being swept by the current, "Such moves aren't considered useful in real battle." She raised her finger, "A real move must consist of an enormous amount of destructive power!"

"But" she pouted, "I managed to clear Sawa-chan's obstacles and knocked the bear out of it."

"… You mean… _that_ bear?"

"Yeah… when he pounced on me, I pulled that move instinctively then his claws got stuck on the trunk" she continued, "then I used that opportunity to give him a good beating."

_Damn you, Yui! It took me months to knock that bear off! You're telling me that you're smarter than me, you braggart!_

They continued their chatter until the brunette noticed a familiar sound.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Eto… Ricchan… I really have a bad feeling…"

"Bad feeling? What are you talking about?"

"Hora… can't you hear that?"

Ritsu closed her eyes to enhance her concentration skills by relying solely in her sense of hearing. It took her a minute before she noticed the sound that was bothering Yui.

"I see" she opened her eyes to face the brunette, "There's a loud gushing sound."

"Ano… Ricchan…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's too late." She pointed her finger to the direction ahead of them.

_Holy shit!_

The delinquents were on the verge of experiencing the best thriller of their life - descending to the waterfall without protective add ons.

"Yui!" the redhead cried, "Let's swim towards that boulder!"

"It's no use!" Yui panicked, "The current's too strong!"

"No way! I ain't gonna fall down there! Who knows if we'll make it out alive?!"

They kept on swimming against the current, making their way towards the nearby boulder but the enormous amount of pressure overwhelmed the two, leaving them with no choice but to be pulled down the waterfall.

Every time that she's about to witness death, everything felt surreal for Ritsu. She can hear voices in her head; see flashes of orbs and her surroundings moving in slow motion. Perhaps this was just her own drama to spice things up where in fact, the gods never intended to forsake her because of her invaluable talent in entertaining them whenever they're complaining how dull normal humans were, that they wanted to resign as divine beings if not because of Ritsu and Yui.

"Curse you gods! You're gonna pay for this when I get back to the city!" she raised her middle finger before falling down.

They could feel butterflies swarming in their stomachs, inducing mixed emotions - fear, pain, excitement and anxiety.

Crashing on a 60-meter waterfall unscathed is unheard of, it would require a god's joke if it does happen.

And yes, the two did not have to return home with multiple injuries. It's thanks to a mysterious silhouette that caught the two before the devastating impact.

* * *

"Eh..? Did we just miss the fall?" the brunette knitted her eyebrows, her clothes drenched wet, revealing her small waist and decent bust size.

"… I think there was some sort of miracle" the redhead replied, still fazed, "like a time leap?"

"Halt your foolishness!"

They looked to the direction of the unknown speaker, 'who the hell?'

Perching on the tree was an eight year old boy, dressed in a peculiar manner.

He had disheveled spiky brown hair with streaks of beige, giving him an exotic look. His face was covered with a black mask, revealing only his pitch black eyes. He wore a black tank top paired with a brown ragged jeans wrapped by a black cloth in his waist; he also wore a worn out straw slippers in the bottom. His body was covered in bandages, as if trying to conceal all his battle scars.

Judging by his looks, one could surmise that he was no ordinary kid as his stealth must be commended when saving the delinquents from danger.

_Woah! A ninja in this era?!_

"Oy, kozou." The redhead tried to catch the boy's attention, "Were you the one who saved us earlier?"

"Yes" he replied immediately, his eyes showing no signs of emotion "why do you ask?"

"Arigatou, shinobi-kun" the brunette lowered her head, expressing her gratitude to their savior, "Eto.. I'm Hirasawa Yui" she looked to the redhead, "and this is my bestfriend, Ricchan."

The shinobi jumped off the tree, making no sounds as his feet met the ground, "You don't have to thank me, I just happened to pass by."

"Oya, kawaii desu ne? I never knew young boys like you could be such a tsundere" Ritsu teased the stoic boy, seeking any hints of emotion.

"I don't want to start a fight with you, you foulmouthed bitch." He pulled a kunai in his back.

"Teme!" Ritsu stood from her position, clenching her fists "Did you just fucking call your senior a bitch?"

Knowing Ritsu's temperament, Yui threw a question with the hopes that the building tension will subside, "Oh by the way shinobi-kun, what's your name?"

"…."

He stared the delinquents for a minute before giving them a reply, "My name is -"

**_POOF!_**

"…?!"

Like one of the classical fairytale clichés, the boy shrunk to its hideous form that he never intended anyone else to witness.

"T-T-Ton-chan?!" they exclaimed altogether.

Their savior was none other than the pig-nosed turtle itself!

"What the fuck is wrong with this world?" the redhead held her throbbing forehead, "I'm going to die from insanity!"

She glanced at her friend who stood there agape with the unexpected transformation, her face clearly said, 'mindblown'.

"Oy, Yui!" she shook the brunette back and forth, "Hang in there!"

Yui was able to snap back from the spell casted by fantasy. She rushed towards the turtle, "Oh, poor Ton-chan!" squeezing the poor animal in her chest

"Oy, Yui! Stop that!" she pulled the turtle out from the brunette's caress, "Did you forget that this turtle was that human boy? You might excite him with your hugging!"

"Eh?!" the brunette finally realized the gravity of her action.

The turtle bit the redhead's finger, earning a loud scream that shook the entire forest.

"You, bastard!" the redhead tried to struggle from Yui's grasp, "I'm gonna skewer you and make you my dinner!"

"Ricchan, calm down. This turtle was our savior and we need his help to reach the city."

"I ain't gonna give a fuck to this stupid ninja turtle!"

Opposing electrical impulses clashing each other were visible as the turtle and the redhead exchange glares.

"Ma… ma… It's no use if you keep fighting each other. Our priority goes to reaching the city before noon."

The turtle gestured that he knew the way towards the city and all they need was to follow him from behind.

The delinquents nodded in agreement though Ritsu halfheartedly accepted it.

* * *

"Damn you, ninja turtle!" Ritsu grabbed the animal by its shell, "Are you trying to lead us to the city by this slow walk of yours?! It will take us weeks before we reach our destination!"

There they go again: the redhead versus the ninja turtle event. It seems that Ritsu found a formidable opponent to vent out her frustrations.

"Ma… ma.. Ricchan" she intervened, pulling the turtle away from Ritsu "I'm going to carry Ton-chan instead of letting him walk ahead of us."

The turtle nodded in favor of Yui's suggestion much to Ritsu's annoyance.

"Ton-chan…" the brunette said, "Just use your head when telling the directions, okay?"

He nodded again. He used his head when giving instructions, swerving it in different directions until they reach the city.

* * *

"We made it!" Ritsu cried, running around in circles out of joy.

"Good job, Ton-chan." The brunette patted the turtle's head.

The turtle seemed fond of Yui while the other delinquent was his adversary. He definitely hates Ritsu, that's what he thought.

Then came a familiar voice that popped out from nowhere. They frantically searched the speaker's location.

"S-Sawa-chan?! Where are you?" the brunette panicked.

["I'm still here in the island."]

"How the hell did your voice reach this far? Is this some sort of telepathy?" Ritsu asked, waiting for the woman's answer.

["No, you idiot! I implanted a radio device inside Ton-chan's shell so we could resume communication. This device will only be activated if you reach the city, that's why I can talk to you now."]

_Holy smokes! So I was right to deduce that this turtle was tapped from the very beginning!_

["Moving on… I bet you haven't eaten anything since you left the island, am I correct?"]

"Yes, you're right." They replied.

["I know a place where you could eat a good meal for free. I'll send the directions through Ton-chan's."]

_Sawa-chan! You're god's gift from heaven!_

A map-like portrait appeared in the turtle's shell, revealing their current position and their designated destination.

["How was it? Impressed with my pet? I told you that he's very reliable."]

"Arigatou, Sawa-chan!" they cried, "We'll definitely repay your kindness!"

["Oh quit your dramas already, I'm fed up with it. Just make sure you'll feed Ton-chan when you get there, okay? Bye!"]

Zzzst…

"She hung up."

"Yeah…" Ritsu pumped her fists, "I guess we gotta pay a visit to that restaurant then!"

The brunette and the turtle raised their hands in agreement, "Osu!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the island, Sawako held her phone to contact her friend from the outside.

"Moshi, moshi… Norimi?"

["Oh, Sawako. You again? What is it this time?"]

"I want to go to the city. Can you fetch me?"

["I can't… I'm busy. I'll send someone in my place to fetch you."]

"Thanks. How long will it take that subordinate of yours to get here?"

["About an hour, I guess?"]

"Oh, that's fine. I'll wait in the beach then. Bye."

Beep.

Basking under the sun, the woman brought all her belongings stuffed in a huge luggage.

"Aahhh…" she stretched her stiff arms, "I guess it's been a while since I went to the city. Gotta watch those girls before they make a wrong move."

* * *

"Is this the restaurant Sawa-chan's talking about?"

"I guess it is." The brunette replied, tears were forming in her lacrimal glands.

Right before them was a five-star Chinese restaurant. You could see all the elites walking in and out of the entrance, chattering about how delicious the food was.

They walked past towards the counter and asked the man in-charge if the owner of the restaurant was here. He called the owner by the telephone and later on, she arrived after a few minutes.

"Ano… excuse me…" the brunette politely asked, "are you the owner of this five-star restaurant?"

"Yes, I'm the owner of this restaurant" the stern woman replied in a business-like manner, "what about it?"

"Eto… we were sent here by a woman named Yamanaka Sawako" the redhead replied.

"Ah… _that_ Sawako?" she huffed her cigarette, "I see… so she sent you here, huh."

The woman gestured the delinquents to follow her, and they obeyed.

* * *

"Go ahead. Eat what you like to eat."

The two did not waste any time, they wolfed down every food that was served on the table - ranging from fried rice, to crab soup, red tea, etc.

Ton-chan also ate the food that was served in his platter.

"Arigatou, Owner-sama" they stood from their seats then bowed before the woman, "we are grateful for your generosity… for allowing us to eat your classy food."

"Ah.. That's not a problem. You were sent here with a purpose."

"Yes… by the gods' purpose" they smiled.

"By the gods' purpose?" She raised her eyebrow, "Yes, the gods sent you here to pay Sawako's large debts."

"Nani?!"

"That rascal has a huge debt" she puffed the smoke out of her mouth, "eight years ago, she bashed all the windows and threw the tables and chairs around. She made quite a big mess! She even stole food from the customers! What uncivilized barbarian she was!"

_Fuck that witch! Deceiving us all the way here to the restaurant!_

She hooked her arms around the delinquents, "You're not thinking on fleeing from this restaurant, are you?"

"H-hai, Owner-sama!" they nervously replied.

* * *

"Mio-chan, what's wrong?" the blonde queen asked.

"Nothing…" the raven haired girl replied, "I'm just curious about this restaurant. They said that it has one of the world's best crab soups."

"Want to give it a try?"

"Hmm… I guess?"

The blonde gestured her bodyguards to fall back, to remain on standby outside the restaurant. They heeded the queen's request, like a dog being obedient to its master.

"Irasshaima-"

The queens were perplexed on the usherettes' action; they looked like they were surprised seeing them in formal clothes as if they were bewitched by their glamour and goddess-like beauty.

_Oh fuck! It's those girls from before!_

Greeting the queens on the entrance were two animal mascots - the brown dog and a white rooster, all with disturbing faces.

_Heh, what luck do we have here? I think the gods have finally answered our prayers… We will definitely get our revenge this time!_

**_To be continued._**

* * *

**Some (useful?) information not included in the text:**

Ton-chan is a cursed shinobi who assumes his turtle form when he used all his stored energy and remains in this form when he wanted to conserve more energy for future use. Because of the delinquents' disappearance, he searched all the places they've possibly gone at. Luckily, he found the girls before they almost got whacked from the impact.

Regarding his curse, it is said that an old lady from the mountains cursed him for stealing her herbs. He ventured across Japan's waters in search for a cure but ended up being washed up to the isolated island's shore. He remained there for days until Sawako took him in.

Sawako was the legendary juvenile delinquent from eight years ago and she was sent to the island as her punishment. Though right now, she's the social worker assigned in the island to rehabilitate the juvenile delinquents in an attempt to lessen the police's problems and with the hopes to pay her in large sums for her services.

She also had a huge debt to the Chinese restaurant owner and she tricked the two by telling them that the meal was free of charge so that the girls will rush towards the restaurant's location.

The delinquents are forced to work there until such time that Sawako's debts are paid off.

Meanwhile, the queens happened to pass by the restaurant because they wanted to eat something to celebrate the fact that they will be incoming third year students by April.

**A/N:**

One of the longest chapter so far. I wasn't expecting something like this is bound to happen. Anyways, thank you for reading. Rate and review if you have time. Thank you very much. Chapter 10 is up!


	10. Chapter 10: First Revenge

**WARNING**: Contains violence and inappropriate language. Read according to your own discretion.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is purely fan made. All K-On! characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: **First Revenge

* * *

The world is such a cruel place - not even man can discern friends from foes. Even in the popular children's fairytales, there is always someone who will play as the deceiver - to lure the protagonists towards her lair, to feast upon the flesh of her victims. Such abominable ability requires extensive training in the art of deception; and only a few people excelled in this area yet one woman from the 'land of the rising sun' conquered it all.

A 'Master of trickery', the 'Witch of the East', the 'Woman with Crocodile tears' - all glorious titles you could think of in relation to deception were bestowed to none other than Yamanaka Sawako herself.

Other than the witch, there was a real life Hansel and Gretel who were given life by the two delinquents in the identity of Ritsu and Yui. Wandering in the wilderness in an empty stomach, one could no longer resist the temptation to eat anything that is considered edible even if the fruit holds a poison potent enough to kill a human being by ingestion.

Indeed, their journey was a perilous one that even the seemingly harmless fruits, mushrooms, frogs and plants were capable of disintegrating their blood cells. Armed with the basic knowledge of true survival, they did not succumb to the cries of their physiologic needs, taunting the messenger of Death to postpone his attempts to bring the delinquents to afterlife.

Though keeping this unwavering façade expends more energy than as expected, as idiots don't usually put rationality into practice. Using the brain to this extent has proven to be lethal to the two - Yui was laughing like a madman while carrying the turtle in her hands, navigating their way out of the forest while Ritsu's running around in random directions, slapping the brunette and the turtle when they came across each other.

That was a very valuable lesson for the two not to venture out while wasting their energy in nonsensical things. Perhaps their showdown of skills and the sudden revelation of Ton-chan as a cursed shinobi contributed to their exhaustion, affecting their overall wellbeing.

As they reach the outskirts of the city, the two regained their composure in just a zap. Their adventure was finally over, all they have to do was to return home and greet Ui with arms wide open. When suddenly their pathetic jubilation was disrupted by a static sound followed by a familiar eerie voice saying, "Mic test… mic test."

Yes, it was Sawako's voice. She implanted a waterproof radio device beforehand inside the turtle's shell which will only work when they reach the city limits. The process of how she installed such intricate device should not be known; maybe she had done it in an inhumane way - leaving the poor turtle to suffer in the name of Science.

The woman finally went straight to the point, setting the unnecessary pleasantries aside. She knew the delinquents were hungry so as the turtle. Bestowed with such preposterous titles, she used her very specialty - trickery. Like the witch of the folklore, her words were dabbled with sorcery, enticing the two to listen to her proposal. She tricked them by telling them that there was a restaurant who will offer them food free of charge. Without second thoughts, they rushed to the restaurant's location with the help of Ton-chan's mini-map radar.

* * *

Standing in front of such expensive-looking edifice, there was no doubt that this was the place Sawako was talking about and by virtue of the turtle's reliable radar. Even in the outside, they were greeted by red carpet laid flamboyantly to catch one's attention while the lion dog statues were standing proudly in the entrance way.

They could see the elites walking in and out of the restaurant; it was entirely a different world for them - a world that divides the rich from the poor. They really felt out of place but their growling stomachs what kept them to courageously stagger towards the counter despite being the subject of ridicule because of their getup: tattered shirts and trousers while their hairs were unkempt, giving them a hooligan look who's trying to take the customers as hostages.

"Tch! These rich bastards are getting on my nerves already" the redhead was itching to pull a stunt, "especially that old hag over there! I'm gonna yank her panties then shove it directly to her face!"

Yui shrugged, knowing that Ritsu was such a hothead. The redhead couldn't stand being judged discriminately by looks alone, "Calm down, Ricchan. If you're going to stir a trouble here, we might not get our fill." The brunette can be useful sometimes, stopping her bestfriend from causing a ruckus yet ironically, she's the one who invites misfortune to the redhead.

Without much ado, they proceeded to the counter to ask about the owner while their eyes remained on focus to such costly-looking furnitures enamoured with precious gemstones. Later on, the owner of the Chinese restaurant arrived: dressed in a skimpy green china dress that revealed her voluptuous curves and healthy pair of melons, juggling as she pranced her way towards the delinquents; her grayish hair was tied in buns which clearly gave her a native Chinese look yet her face gave all those who marveled in her body's beauty forever buried in the pits of abyss; her purple lipstick doesn't match her heavy application of foundation and mascara - she's a living icon of fashion disaster herself!

The delinquents tried to stifle a laugh, they don't want to upset the owner by poking fun of her fashion preferences otherwise they might be brutally murdered given that she was exuding such great elegance starting from her neck down to her toes just by walking alone in the red carpet. The old woman gestured the two to follow her, leading them to a restricted area used by the restaurant's personnel only.

There was a long table similar to the ones used by the royalty then there was a golden chandelier hanging magnificently on the ceiling to give the guests an ambiance of eating in a five-star deluxe restaurant. They went to their respective seats and as their hands made contact with the chairs, the smoothness of the mahogany tree surged through their body, sending chills to their spines. The chairs, like all other furnitures found in the restaurant, were ornamented with thirty-carat of diamonds, glinting wondrously as the gems reflect the lights.

If not because of the existence of norms and laws, the two surely grabbed the chairs and drag it to a pawnbroker to sell it in a hefty price yet their conscience kept them from the devil's meretricious attempts to urge them to commit a crime; dancing like a harlot on top of the lofty furniture, caressing the embedded diamonds to seduce the two… what formidable temptress was sent by Hell to lure the delinquents to sin!

"Ricchan… I think the devil's trying to tempt us to steal the chairs."

"Heed no attention to that fool, Yui. I don't want to be incarcerated; just let her do her dirty dancing, we ain't gonna bite her trap."

With just a clap, the devil vanished before their eyes. The employees rushed to the owner's motion, bringing with them the restaurant's specialty - fried rice, crab soups, red tea and many more, capable enough to trigger man's automatic response - salivation. The delinquents wolfed down the food served before them, weeping while eating, adding unnecessary saltiness to the flawless, exquisite delicacy.

Just as about they'll leave their seats; the owner unveiled the true reason of her warm welcome - to force the delinquents to work in order to pay Sawako's huge debts. Otherwise who knows what will happen to the duo? Maybe they'll be thrown to a den of large snakes or be fed to a school of piranhas, only to be left in bones.

Like Sawako, the owner pulled something beneath the table, revealing two animal costumes with disturbing faces. No one will ever dare to say that these mascots were 'cute', even the children will cry just by looking at it - reminding them the infamous 'pedobear' on loose. Perhaps Sawako's obsession to cosplay should be partly blamed to this stern woman, using any crude methods to satisfy their fetish. She then distributed the mascots to the delinquents.

"You, the one with the red hair, this dog mascot is yours. In the Chinese zodiac, dogs were believed to be intelligent, gentle, lovable and kind creatures. But your face doesn't give that kind of impression, so you're going to work like a dog for the rest of your life" she huffed and puffed the cigarette nestled between her fingers, "But I could see that you're not the type who abandons your friends."

_What's with that impression?! I certainly don't act like a dog!_

The woman switched her gaze to the brunette who's stifling a nervous laugh, "You… yes, you with the terrier-like bangs. This rooster is yours. It was believed that roosters were intelligent, flexible, diverse, and talkative and at the same has the tendency to flip-flop issues. You seemed slow so I'm lending this costume to improve your intelligence but I could see that you have a good amount of confidence in yourself similar to a rooster, swaggering his way to the den" she paused briefly to whiff the smoke again, "Just don't make a harem of your own, got it?"

"H-hai, Owner-sama!" Yui stood firmly on her position like a soldier ready for war.

"Now, get your ass off to work" she glared to the two, trying to imply that she doesn't want to waste any more time, "greet the customers on the entrance and usher them to an unoccupied table. Make sure that you'll do it perfectly as possible or else Sawako's debts will increase by tenfold."

Without further delay, they bolted out the door whilst carrying the animal costumes in their hands. The woman continued her session: huffing and puffing the smoke out of her lungs, filling the room with a domineering aroma as they came into contact with the furnitures, "Those girls were really like _that _Sawako, I guess this place needs a fresh air once in a while."

* * *

"Aarrghh… I'm sweating too much, Yui" the redhead wobbled, trying to distract her from the overwhelming heat, "I'm going to assassinate that witch in her sleep."

Her friend laughed softly followed by a gentle pat on the redhead's shoulder, "You know it's impossible, Ricchan. After all, it's Sawa-chan that we're talking about."

"Yeah, I know that" she crossed her arms while leaning against the wall, "but still, deceiving us all the way here to pay her debts is detestable!"

"Hey, cut the chatter already!" the owner of the restaurant popped like a ghost in the middle, tackling the two mascots by her brute strength, "You know, I hate slackers", she pressed more to the point that the two were already waving white flags in their hands.

"G-go..men… own..er… sa.. ma…" Ritsu said chokingly, "w..we… will be… on.. our p..post.. already…" she tapped the owner's arms repeatedly to show her submission to the old woman's will.

"Good. Now, proceed to the entrance and greet your first customers" she loosened her tackle while the delinquents fell on the floor, gasping for air. The strength exhibited by the woman was on par with the police officer and of Sawako. It seems that they frequently encountered people who were much stronger than them.

_Damn, why do we keep meeting the strongest people here in the city? It's like we're bound to meet them in no time!_

They held their necks for a bit, rubbing their throats as they proceeded to the entrance to do their work.

* * *

"Thank you, come again!" the mascots stood beside the entrance, thanking the customers as they exited. One boy approached Ritsu, dressed in a gray shirt with a black vest on top; he had blonde hair and emerald eyes - a typical manga _gaijin_ look; he wore black shorts paired with white sneakers.

Pulling the dog's tail, he said "Oy, bitch. Give me a ride."

Furious with the boy's manner of calling her, she kneeled to face the boy at eye-level in which she used a cute voice to conceal her anger, "I'm sorry, we don't have that kind of service here. If you want to play, you can go to an amusement park together with your parents."

"But I want a ride! Right here, right now!" he cried loudly which caught the customer's attention… and the owner's attention too.

The owner glared to Ritsu in a fair distance which sent shivers to her spine, knowing that the old woman might strangle her to death if she kept being stubborn to the boy's request.

_Oh give me a break! I might collapse from excessive heat and sweat!_

She offered her hand to the boy in which he accepted. The moment she carried the boy by her shoulders, flashes of images appeared in her mind. She felt nostalgic - she remembered something from her past, 'I wonder how he's doing? Maybe he has grown into a fine lad already.'

"Oy, bitch" he pulled the mascot's ears to catch Ritsu's attention, "why are you still standing there? Move your ass off."

_Tch! This brat's cocky as hell! If not because of that old hag, I'm gonna give you a good spanking in the ass._

The redhead glanced at the brunette, pointing her thumb outside the restaurant, "Yui, I'm going to play with this brat for a while. You better do your job, buddy."

"You can count on me, Captain! Me and Ton-chan will stay here to greet and thank the customers" she offered a high-five much to Ritsu's delight.

"Yeah, thanks buddy." She smiled before she exited the restaurant.

* * *

"Oy, I wanna go there." The boy demanded while pulling the mascot's ears much to her annoyance.

"Hai.. hai, bocchan. Your wish is my command."

They went to a nearby amusement park, riding a carousel, then a ferris wheel; next, they went to ride a roller coaster then paid a visit to a horror house. Lastly, they went to a park. Ritsu hurriedly rushed to the bench; she put off her mascot's head and gasped for air. Good thing no one was around except for the boy because she might get arrested again. After all, they were all over the news - the suspects of the kidnapping of two Sakuragaoka girls five months ago. She was sweating profusely like she weltered on the damp streets of Tokyo.

"Gyaa…" she whiffed the fresh air, "that was one hell of a stroll!"

The boy stared at Ritsu as if he saw her somewhere but was quite unsure, "So… you were a girl" he paused while looking closely at the redhead's face, scrutinizing every detail of her facial features, "have I seen you somewhere?"

She jumped off her seat then fell off the ground. Alarmed by the boy's sudden question, she quickly brushed it off while rolling her eyes, "That was just your imagination, we have just met today… " she scratched the back of her head, "well, you see… there are atleast two people on earth who shares the same facial features as yours" she laughed nervously, trying to sway the boy with her lousy explanation.

"Soka…" he nodded much to Ritsu's relief, "that sounds plausible."

To digress from the topic, she asked the boy a random question, "Hmm… By the way, why did you _really _insist in playing with me?"

He pulled his lid while sticking his tongue out, "Not telling you!"

"Why you?!"

They were playing cat and mouse, chasing each other under the cloudy weather. Ritsu chased the boy then she pulled his collar while giving him a harsh tickle until he surrendered, "S-stop! I'm gonna tell you the reason!" he begged, "Just stop tickling me!"

"Ohoh… feel like talking now?" she curved her lips in amusement, "then spill it!"

He pushed the redhead while fixing his collar, "D-don't laugh at me after this, bitch!" he snarled.

"Fine, brat. I'm not gonna laugh at ya no matter how silly your reason was."

They rested their backs on the grass while staring at the blue sky; the clouds were blocking the sun, giving them a decent amount of shade. He broke the silence by a stutter, "Y-y-you know…"

"Hmm…?"

"I have an Onee-chan who probably is the same age as you."

"You have a sister?" she asked while raising her eyebrow.

"C-chigau!" he countered, "I don't have a sister… she's my maid!"

_A personal maid?! Damn, rich kids these days sure pissed the hell out of me._

He hesitated but nevertheless, he continued his tale, "She left the house when she was accused of stealing the family's heirloom. I knew she didn't do it, mom and dad also believed. It was just the jealous maids who persistently cornered her until she's forced to quit her job."

"I see…" the redhead slightly felt dejected by the brat's outburst, "so she was accused of the deed she didn't commit…" she stared at the clouds, 'Just like me and Yui.'

"Yeah…" he curved his lips slightly, "she used to wear a costume when waking me up; she's always smiling when talking to me, treating me not as her master but a younger brother; she usually gives me a piggyback when we went for a stroll…" he paused, tears were streaming in his face; his voice dampened when he tried to stifle a cry but failed.

Ritsu gave the weeping a boy a gentle pat in his head, "There… there…" stroking his blonde hair like what older sisters usually do to their younger brothers.

The boy finally settled down, he thanked the redhead much to her embarrassment. Suddenly their ephemeral peace was shattered by a loud, vibrating sound in the boy's pocket. He pulled the phone out from his pocket… oh an Iphone 5 to be exact.

_Darn! We didn't even have a phone in the house let alone this kid has such an expensive one!_

"My mom's calling me; we better head back to the restaurant now" he stared to Ritsu, implying that they should start walking already. The girl picked up the mascot's head and wore it snugly, "Hai… hai, bocchan. We're heading back now."

"I have a name" he lowered his head before his eyes met the redhead's, "Ooyama Christoff."

"Ku…risu...to…fu?"

"Chigau! It's Christoff, you dummy!"

She scratched her head, finding it too difficult to pronounce the boy's name in a western accent, "Why not let me call you Tofu-kun then?"

"Tofu?" his eyes widened, as if he was struck by a wandering lightning. That nickname was too nostalgic, it was the same nickname used by her former maid.

"What's wrong, kid? Got tired walking?"

"No, I'm not."

She offered her hand again to carry the boy by her shoulders in which he reluctantly accepted, "Sa….ikimashou."

* * *

They finally went back to the restaurant, safe and sound, though Ritsu's sulking in the corner, her arms wrapped around her knees. After enduring a long walk with a mascot on, she's really jaded but she didn't regret taking the boy for a stroll.

Standing in front of Ritsu were the boy's parents, thanking her endlessly for heeding her son's request. She waved her hands, suggesting that it's not much of a deal though the couple really insisted to thank her but she politely declined the money they offered as a form of gratitude.

Because of her stubbornness, they decided to keep the money then thanked the redhead again. Before they left, the boy turned around while holding hands with his parents, "Arigatou, onee-chan" he smiled, this time it felt like he was genuinely expressing his gratitude towards Ritsu.

"Come again, Tofu-kun" she tucked her arms beneath her head, watching the boy as he walked happily with his parents, "we'll be waiting for your next visit."

He nodded before they left. After a few minutes, the Ooyama family was nowhere in sight. The brunette poked her friend teasingly, "Wow, Ricchan. I never knew you were really good with kids. You said you hate them but all I see is a kind and caring onee-chan taking care of a total stranger."

Provoked with the brunette's teasing, she automatically whacked the rooster's head, "Shut up, you idiot! I was just doing my job."

"But you know, you could atleast take the money to pay Sawako's debts."

Her friend's words pierced through her heart; it was like her body was about to shatter from the crane's wrecking ball, hitting her at full force. She fell in her knees in disbelief, how could she forget such an important thing? Their working hours could be lessened if she accepted it.

"Ma… ma…" Yui tried to comfort her now disheartened friend by using her wing to gently rub Ritsu's back, "If I were in your place, I'll refuse the money too because a simple joy is not worthy to be given an exact value. Despite how simple and mere it was, money could not even buy it."

"Thanks, buddy." The redhead stood up, dusting any remnants of dirt, "That was very encouraging."

The rooster held her head while laughing softly, "Yadaa… Ricchan…I just felt like saying something cool once in a while."

"Why you-" the dog tackled the rooster's neck, "so you weren't serious when you tried to cheer me up, you dummy!"

Their petty fight came into a halt when the bell chimed, signifying that there are customers entering the establishment. The animals quickly recomposed theirselves, standing firmly on the corner of the entrance while greeting the guests with enthusiasm only to be distracted when they took a good look of the incoming visitors.

"Irasshaima-"

The guests were perplexed by the usherettes' action; perhaps the mascots were bewitched by their beauty and glamour where their radiance was very much appreciated when in formal clothes.

Standing before the mascots were two goddesses, bathing in the angels' triumphs as they clearly implied to the spectators, 'make way for the gods' beautiful creations, mongrels.'

The first one who set her foot on the restaurant was the raven-haired girl. She wore a sleeveless white dress wrapped by a big black belt in her waist; her hair was tied in ponytail while keeping the other strands hanging loosely in the side of her face. Her tall stature was even more noticeable when she wore silver high heels. Yes, she's like an angel who descended from the heavens to mock the earthly beings of how the gods keep a harem of beautiful servants up above.

Standing next to the taller girl was a blonde, almost the same height as the raven-haired girl only that they differ in just a few inches. She wore a baby blue cocktail dress with colorless bra straps clinging to her porcelain-like skin. The perverts will definitely bleed to death just by seeing this blonde walking casually in the busy streets. Her hair was fashioned in a way where starting from the middle up to the tip of the strands were given a wavy-like appearance. She wore crystal-like stilettos, blinding the people who stole a glimpse to her sandals.

The blonde titled her head in a cute manner, inviting the otakus to backflip and scream, 'moe!' She asked, "Ano…. Is there something wrong?"

The mascots didn't answer at first. They were occupied not by the queens' sheer display of beauty but by revenge. At last, time has come for the two to exact their revenge; their souls can now rest in peace after tumultuous months of suffering from the accusation.

"Come in" the dog gestured the girls to follow her lead, "We have a table for two beautiful girls like you." The other animal just followed the queens from the back.

Behind the mascot lies even greater malice, Ritsu's almost succumb to strangling the two yet she wanted to torture them first in their… _special service. _While the rooster was just waiting to the dog's signal as to when they will execute the act. The redhead led them to a table quite far from the spectators not to keep them away from those prying looks… but to execute their revenge without interruption.

The queens took their respective seats, their hips gracefully swayed as their sacra met the mahogany chairs. Ritsu pulled something between her crotch - an order notebook while Yui gave them the menus. The queens were staring at the menus for a few minutes before they gave the animals their orders.

"I would like to have a crab soup, Shanghai shaomai and green tea please" the taller girl politely requested.

"Then I'll have fried rice, Peking duck and red iced tea please."

Scribbling their orders on her notebook, the dog wrote none except the words REVENGE, REVENGE and more REVENGE. She asked, "Are there any more orders you would like to add?"

The queens shook their heads to indicate that that was all they wanted. The dog dashed to the kitchen while grabbing the rooster's beak by her paw.

"What lively workers do they have here" Mugi remarked in dreamy eyes, "I would love to hire them in one of our restaurants in France."

"Yeah, I agree…" the reserved girl replied, "They will be a good asset in your restaurant."

* * *

Ritsu slammed the kitchen's door while laughing frantically; the chef seemed vexed on the action of the newly-hired employees. "This is it! Finally! The gods heeded our prayers!"

"Y-yeah… I wasn't expecting that we will get our revenge soon" the rooster crossed her wings.

"Now, now…" the dog placed her paw on the rooster's shoulder, "We need to get this done before we lose this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

Their conspiracy against the queens continued, exchanging ideas and proposing such elaborate details on how to execute the act. The turtle tagged along despite being clueless to the delinquents' plans.

* * *

"Omatase shimashita!" the dog approached the queens' table while carrying a plate in her right paw, "Here's your appetizer." She placed the plate in the center then she pulled the lid to reveal the first course of the meal, it was…. Ton-chan.

"….?!"

"Oh, a live turtle for an appetizer?" Mugi gaped while her hands covered her mouth.

Suddenly the brunette rushed to the table, panicking, "Ton-chan's missing! I just left him for a second then he's gone!"

Ritsu squeezed the rooster's beak to shut her cackle. She lifted up the plate then threw the turtle like a wedding bouquet in the corner, "Oh, sorry. That was very embarrassing; my partner must have mixed your appetizer with something else. Please wait for a moment."

Confused with the mascots' stunts, they nodded in agreement. The queens were such kindhearted beings unlike the other elites who were making quite a fuss when the workers made a trivial mistake. The mascots headed back to the kitchen to get the 'correct' appetizer.

"That was a careless mistake! Good thing the owner's not there otherwise we'll be beheaded."

The rooster tried to make an excuse, "W-well… When I was preparing the appetizer, maybe I mistakenly placed Ton-chan in the plate instead of the appetizer."

"Now…" the dog tucked her arms while trying to resume their original discussion, "where are the drinks?"

Yui pulled something from her back then gladly raised the drinks, "Here, here!"

Ritsu smirked, commending the brunette's eagerness in their secret operation, "Good" she remarked, "Now, where's that _secret weapon _of ours?"

"Ah… you mean _that _one, Ricchan?" she grinned as she understood what the redhead was asking.

Ritsu laughed menacingly, her paws between her hips which gave the mascot a more sinister and disturbing appearance than ever before. She poured the _secret weapon _to the queens' drinks, creating a small 'boom' then she carefully mixed the concoction to achieve its maximum effectiveness.

"Now, it's done! All we have to do is serve them their drinks!"

"Yosh… I'll also add _it _to their food" the brunette suggested, pouring small amounts of the _secret weapon _to the queens' orders.

* * *

After a few minutes, the mascots went to the queens' table once again, bringing with them their orders. Ritsu carefully placed the appetizers first followed by their drinks, "Oh sorry for the wait. Here are your baked clams and drinks" she said in a cheerful tone yet behind the mascot, her mind was laughing hysterically, 'Eat your fill, bitches. We'll see if you can still see the sun tomorrow.'

Yui then laid down the orders to their table. She gave Mio her crab soup and Shanghai shaomai while Mugi had her fried rice and Peking duck.

"Here are your orders, oujo-samas. If you need something, please don't hesitate to call us" they bowed before they left the table.

* * *

Behind the corner, the mascots were spying on the queens, anticipating the things that are yet to unfold. The dog was tapping her foot, eagerly waiting for the concoction to take effect. She glanced at the brunette asking how many minutes had already passed.

"It's been thirty minutes, Ricchan" Yui said while glancing back and forth to the wall clock hanging freely in the counter, "I think it's time."

Just as the clock struck one, the raven-haired girl stood from her seat, muttering something to the blonde before she left. It seems that she's going to the restroom.

Ritsu was dying from laughter; she knew that they're one step closer to victory. She held her stomach while laughing hysterically, "This is it! I bet she's going to drop a bomb!"

"I feel sorry for them" the brunette sounded guilty but she gave an elbow drop to celebrate their success, "but there's nothing we can do about it. We have to punish those girls!"

After ten minutes, the blonde stood from her seat then she went to the restroom. The raven-haired girl hasn't returned to her seat; perhaps the concoction was too strong enough to upset her growling stomach. The delinquents were celebrating behind the corner, hugging each other while crying tears of joy. Finally, their long-awaited revenge has been dealt. But this is just the first part; they will be commencing their next operation sooner or later. They are not contented with only one - they wanted to see them suffer like what they had experienced after their first encounter.

Ten more minutes, the queens went back to their seats. They gestured the mascots to ask for a check. Ritsu brought the check to them, amounting to a shockingly, jaw-dropping forty thousand yen!

_Holy crap! That's too expensive for a lunch meal!_

The blonde pulled something out from her bag - bills of ten thousand yen.

"How was your meal, oujo-samas?" the dog asked while trying to conceal her sinister voice in a cutesy manner, "Did it appease to your liking?"

"Yes…" the raven-haired girl replied, wiping some remnants of food in her lips with a napkin, "it was such a fine meal. Thank you."

"Thank you very much" Mugi joined the conversation, "We enjoyed the meal. We'll make sure to come again."

_Cheh, still trying to act majestic despite dropping multiple bombs in your thrones? Such hypocrites!_

* * *

After their brief exchange of pleasantries, the queens left the restaurant while wearing a faint smile in their face. The mascots lowered their heads to thank the girls, "Thank you, come again!" they waved before the girls went inside the black limousine.

Yui counted the money the blonde inserted in the leather wallet - there was an excess of twenty thousand yen, "Ricchan, look!"

"What is it?"

"There's an excess of twenty thousand yen!"

"Nani?!" the redhead gasped, "Did she miscounted the money accidentally?"

"I don't know" the brunette shook her head, "perhaps she had eye problems or maybe she's bad in mathematics just like us."

"Fools!" a voice interrupted. The delinquents searched the origin of the voice then was surprised to see the owner of the restaurant lying casually on the counter, her head resting on her palm, while whiffing her cigarette, "They don't have impairments, idiots! That money is your tip."

"A tip?"

"Yes, slowpokes. That is the beauty of working here as a waitress. The customers are leaving a fair amount of money to thank the ones who accommodated them all throughout the course of the meal."

"But we didn't do anything really" Yui shrugged.

"Who knows?" she puffed her cigarette through her nostrils, "Maybe they were delighted by your actions?"

"Ano… Owner-sama" Ritsu interrupted, "I don't think we deserve this money. We're going to use this to pay Sawa-chan's debts."

The stern woman stared to Ritsu for a few seconds, then she sighed, "Take that money. The tip belongs to the workers, not to this restaurant. If you really want to pay _that _Sawako's debts, then work your ass here for a year."

Without much protest, they took the money reluctantly then they went home afterwards.

* * *

"Woah… how long has it been since we last slept in this place?" the redhead suddenly felt nostalgic, staring at the small apartment's interior while rubbing her nares.

"About five months, I guess?"

The redhead excitedly jumped on the couch while hugging her favorite pillow, "After all the shit we went through" she buried her face to the pillow, dampening her voice in the process, "I can't believe that we have finally returned home."

"Ma… I'll go prepare something while Ui's not around" the brunette happily suggested, trying to be reliable this time, "what do you like to eat, Ricchan?"

Ritsu sat lazily on the couch, facing the brunette who's waiting for her answer while fixing her ruffled crimson hair, "I guess I want ramen for today."

"Ramen?" she titled her head, puzzled to the redhead's answer, "But you don't have to cook ramen, you just need to pour hot water on it."

"That's the point, silly!" the redhead face palmed herself, "Your cooking is dangerous! Have you forgotten that you almost killed me when you cooked that damn curry of yours?"

"Sonna… that's just in the past" the brunette frowned, "I have improved a lot ever since we stayed in the island."

Ritsu didn't give in to Yui's pleads. She decided to prepare the food herself. Sitting on the couch with a cup in her hands and a lemonade iced tea in the table, she blurted, "Itadakimasu!" She glanced at her friend who doesn't seem to have an appetite, "You're not eating?"

"Yeah… I'm still full." Yui replied while watching her friend enjoying her cup noodles.

"Oh by the way" Ritsu closed the lid for a moment to keep the ramen hot as possible, "where's Sawa-chan's _all-purpose seasoning mix_?"

The brunette pulled a small bottle out from her pocket; "Here" she tossed the thing to the redhead.

The redhead instantly caught the bottle like a pro baseball player, "Aah… it's still a mystery how Sawa-chan can make something like this." She poured the contents of the small bottle in her ramen, "Even the ugly-tasting vegetables tasted like meat when you mixed it with this."

* * *

Ten minutes had passed, the redhead dropped her chopsticks.

"Ricchan, what's wrong?"

Ritsu was sweating profusely. Something's not right! The brunette rushed to her friend's side who was clutching her stomach, agonizing.

"Y-Yui…" she grunted, "my tummy hurts…"

"W-wait, what?" the brunette rubbed the redhead's back gently, "Did you eat something that made your stomach hurt?"

"I-I don't know… it started aching when I poured Sawa-chan's seasoning mix…"

The brunette checked the bottle, it was…. a laxative! 'Oh my goodness! I gave her the wrong bottle! So the one we poured earlier in the girls' food was the seasoning mix?!'

"What's wrong, buddy?" Ritsu asked, trying to mince words despite the overwhelming pain in her stomach, "I-is there something wrong with the bottle?"

"Ano… Ricchan…" she gulped, her hands shaking when trying to show to her friend the bottle, "You poured laxative in your ramen."

"Nani?!" she squalled, "You gave me a laxative?!"

"W-well…" the brunette stuttered, scratching the back of her head while trying to make an excuse, "I guess I mixed them up. Sorry."

"Sorry your ass!"

Ritsu was very furious, but it's too late. She needed to go to the restroom to drop the ticking bomb otherwise she might not get rid of the stabbing pain.

"Damn it!" she yelled, "why's the door jammed in this crucial time?!" She fell on the floor, clutching her stomach while her other hand tried to reach the door but to no avail, "I.. I might not be able to see the sun again" she muttered before she fainted.

The turtle was grinning wildly on the couch while sipping the redhead's lemonade iced tea like a boss. Apparently, he was partly responsible for mixing up the bottles and jamming the door as he secretly smashed the knob with his kunai hidden inside his shell, while the redhead was preparing her ramen. At last, the turtle finally had his **first revenge** against Ritsu who threw him like a wedding bouquet in the corner of the restaurant.

**_To be continued._**

* * *

**Some (useful?) information not included in the text:**

During the part where the delinquents were mixing the concoction to the queens' food, Ton-chan secretly mixed the bottles making the queen's food more delicious than it was. When Mio and Mugi went to the restroom, the former was just answering a call from her grandfather while the blonde just have herself a retouch, applying powder in her face while dabbing a pink lip gloss in her lips. The delinquents misinterpreted it as dropping enormous bombs in the toilet which really didn't happen at all

**A/N:**

Sorry for the late update. Enrolment is going on that's why I'm having a hard time to write. Nevertheless, thank you for reading this story despite its OOCness. Likewise, rate and review if you have time. Thank you very much. For the next chapter, it will take a while because of school.


End file.
